Witches?
by Astiar
Summary: John Winchester meets James and Lilly when they are on a delayed honeymoon to the states. This leads to some interesting results. WILL BE A TRIAD BETWEEN THE POTTERS AND JOHN. And is rated M because of language and maybe other things later.
1. Chapter 1

12/30/14 AN: I have a new beta named Fanfic gyrl she has edited chapters 1-3 of this so I'm udating them with her changes.

AN: This is a Harry Potter, Supernatural crossover. I have seen this story line done before but I hope this is a little different. This is between T and M due to violence and cursing. And later other things. Oh I also don't own any cannon characters. IF I did I would have a whole family of Winchester men as my personal sex toys. ;)

**Harry Potter world is 10 years off. Cannon Dean is 1 year older than Harry. In this fic he will be 11 when Harry is born. That means Sam is 7 years older than Harry instead of 3 years younger.**

AN2: RANT FOR SUPERNATURAL FANS!

My Supernatural knowledge is limited. The last chronological episode that I watched was when Death rose and all the dead in Bobby's town came back. I have seen a few more recent episodes and I go WTF IS GOING ON?! All I can follow in the most recent episode I watched was Cas is fixated on PB&amp;J, Sam is a masochist, Cane is HOTTT, and I can't look at Dean (or the guy who plays him) and not hear Eye of the Tiger.

I will one day catch up on the series when: A: I move to a place with internet, B: the internet comes to BFE where I live, or C: Supernatural appears in the 5 dollar bins at Walmart.

Things will be changed, time line will be screwed with and the Supernatural crew may be OOC

-Rant over-

PS: This will involve a triad between Lily, John and James. Don't like, don't read.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

James Charles Potter had a secret. Many of his peers would say it was a terrible shameful secret. But only two people knew. During his fourth year James had an accident that left him completely sterile. The only person he ever told was his dear wife Lily. In the Pureblood dominated world being sterile is worse than being a squib, or even a muggle. Had anyone known he would have been crucified.

After graduation when he convinced the woman he had always been in love with to marry him they ended up in the center of a war zone. Voldemort the Dark Lord and his armies of dark creatures and humans called death eaters were raining terror upon all those of non-magical decent. This naturally made James and Lily his enemies since Lily is a muggle born.

Lily knew if they didn't produce a child the Purebloods would use that as proof that marrying below Pureblood standards would end the old lines. So she hatched a plan with her husband. They decided to take a late honeymoon. They told everyone that it was to get away from the stress of war and that James was recovering form a recent battle. When in truth they were going to find a suitable sperm donor to give them a child they always wanted. Not only had Lily always dreamed of being a mother but the child would help the war effort and support their cause.

So nearly 2 years after graduation the couple headed somewhere that a British wizard would never think to look for them. America.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

American muggles aren't that different from the rest of the developed muggle world but is like another planet on the magical side of things. Most places in the magical world run about a century behind their muggle counterpart. The exceptions are East Asia, which varies from community to community. In some parts of Japan and China the magical world is still in the Feudal Era while in others it sets parallel to the muggle. Australia which doesn't even hide it's magical side. And the Americas have a blended society much like it's muggle side. They are current but you can still see the roots that founded it's magical side.

Parts of America's history was left untold in the mundane histories. Such as, over half of the settlers from Europe were magicals fleeing the Purebloods rule. These people were from all 'blood types' muggle born, halfblood, and pure. There where also many of creature blood that fled European persecution. It wasn't till the witch trials in Salem that the magical peoples started to recede from the non-magical. Another part of the history of The USA that is told differently is the Trail of Tears. Many of the Native Americans that supposedly died actually just moved into magically warded areas to stay safe. The same thing happened with the African slaves that tried to escape enslavement on the Underground Railroad.

This had lead to the Americas being a diverse and some would call wild magical area. There are high concentrations of magicals and those that are magically aware. In the recent years this has lead to a new breed. They are usually not magical themselves but are neck deep in the strange and unexplainable. These men and women are just known as Hunters and they help keep the magical world in check.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Lily and James landed in Atlanta airport. James was like a kid in a candy store. He had never had much exposure to the muggle world. He didn't stand out like a loon but he didn't fit in either. But this, this was like nothing he had ever heard of. Had someone told him there were this many people on the planet he would have been skeptical but so many in one area his mind was boggled.

Lily rented a car for them and an apartment in a small town about 3 hours outside of Atlanta. They planed to scout the area and find out if there was a magical community near by. There wasn't much information on magical USA to be found in Europe. That was one reason they decided to come here. If there was one they would go there for help. If not they could use magic to falsify documents at a sperm bank.

They had been in town for a total of one day when something strange happened. A woman was driving down the road right in front of them when her car just flipped over 6-7 times in a row. Lily was shocked. She didn't know how that could have happened. The only thing she could think of was magic and if that kind of magic went unchecked she could understand why people were cautious about coming to this country.

Over the next 3 days things started to get weirder. People were dieing in freak accidents and strange things were happening. On the forth day in Sunnydale, Georgia a strange man in an Impala rolled into town. There was just something about him that caught the Potter's attention. It was almost like the moment a rabbit knows it's been spotted by the fox. Only they weren't scared. Fortunate or not one of the things James and Lily have in common is they are very, very curious.

The Potter's first encounter with the fascinating and admittedly hansom stranger was not a pleasant one. Lily woke screaming when she felt someone trip the wards around their bed. James was up in a flash and only his lightning reflexes saved him from being shot by the man in their room. The man stood at the end of their bed with a shotgun.

"What the hell!" Lily shouted. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"No I'm here to end you witch." He said with a growl as he pointed the gun at James.

James ever one to put his foot in his mouth. "Hey man I don't have the right parts to be a witch." He said jokingly with that stupid smile of his.

Lily sighed. "James! There is a man pointing a gun at you. Could you please for just a moment be serious?"

"Of course not honey. Sirius is still in Britain." He joked again

Lily gave him a look, and then looked at the man that broke in. "Alright you can shoot him."

"HEY!" James whined. "You're suppose to be on my side."

"I am when you are not being a idiot." She said with a huff.

The stranger lowered his gun and looked at the young couple. There was no denying there were beautiful. The man looked like an aristocrat while the woman could easily have been a Play Boy pin up. That was one of the things that led him here. They just didn't seem to fit in. But now he was having doubts. "So you're not witches?" He asked

Lily blinked at him. "I would say yes but I think your term witch and ours is different."

"Lily won't be that kind of witch for another 26 days." He leaned closer to the other man and stage whispered. "Her cycle is very regular."

"James Potter! How dare you discuss my cycle with a stranger that just a moment ago was trying to kill us." She shrieked at him in anger and embarrassment. She turned to the other man. "Why don't you have a seat and we can work this all out." she told him pleasantly.

Once they were all seated in the kitchen the man got the ball rolling. "Did you or didn't you sell your soul to a demon for magic?"

"Do what now?" Lily asked eyebrows in her hairline

"You mean that happens? I always thought the unclean were children's stories." James said

"Unclean?" The man asked

"Yeah it's a kids story." James said. "My mom told me that long ago when we lived along side the muggles, people with no magic, that they became so jealous of our abilities that they tried every way they could to get magic. Until one day a muggle standing in a cross road begged for their god to give them power. But no god answered. A shadow answered. The shadow asked what their woe was. They promised to give them what every they wanted in exchange the person got all the powers of the shadow. This left a dark taint on the person slowly twisting them until the shadow had consumed them. Then the shadow would come back and swallow them whole. The taint was how they got their name. They became unclean."

the man sat back thinking about it. "That sounds about right. Witches get their power from selling their soul to a demon. In exchange they get demonic power. But all demon deals have a time limit. When the limits up the soul is taken to hell."

"That's awful." Lily said. "Who would do such a thing? The only thing I could think of that would be worth my soul is my family."

"You're saying you didn't sell your souls for power?" He asked

"Nope" James replied. "Born and bred with it. We have always had power. Mine started acting up when I was 5. I turned my horse pink and blue striped for throwing me."

"I first did magic when a bully stole my book. I just wished for it and the book teleported back to my hands. I was about 6." Lily added.

"And how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't. You just have to trust us." Lily told him flicking her wrist to put the pot on to boil. "So you think these weird killings are the work of an unclean witch?"

"Yeah. That or a demon one."

"Why don't we help you find this thing and take care of it?" James suggested. "We do have experience with evil and this just sitting around is getting dull."

"I do have somewhere to get back to." the man said thinking. "Fine you can help but if it turns out your evil then I will kill you."

"Duly noted, will be shot if I do my maniacal laugh." James said

Lily snorted. "You mean the one were you sound like a little girl that saw a spider or the one that makes you look like a nutter?" James pouted at her. "You haven't told us your name yet."

"John. John Winchester."

"Nice to meet you John. James go prepare the spare room for John. We are going witch hunting tomorrow." Lily told her husband with a truly evil smile. John Winchester decided in that moment he didn't want Lily Potter as his enemy.

An: Don't know where this came from but I really like the idea. The first few chapters will be from before Harry is born. In the next chapter or two the boys will come in.


	2. Chapter 2

An: I own and claim nothing.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

John may have thought he didn't want Lily as an enemy but now he was sure.

Lily and James had gotten up bright and early they and their guest had a nice warm breakfast. John hadn't had a good home cooked breakfast in 3 years, since the night Mary was killed. After breakfast the 3 headed out to find these witches, the unclean.

It was ridiculously easy with the help of the natural-borns as he began to call them in his head. Almost too easy. John was a cautious man and very suspicious. He was beginning to think the Potter's reactions and offer of help was a trap and they were going to lead him right to the witches.

And they did. Though not for a trap as he suspected. The natural magic that gives them their power is from the earth, and all natural, or earth-bound power hates interference. Mother Earth doesn't care if they are from heaven or hell she didn't want them near those she had blessed. So Lily and James could easily see the black taint on the unclean witches. To them it was like a bright brand or tattoo, and just as damning as the Dark Mark.

John was impressed. Lily had hunted these witches like a pro. James too. He didn't want to be on the other side of these two. He could tell they would be something to be reckoned with alone but together they were unstoppable. He would love to have them at his back when old yellow eyes came knocking.

Lily and James had never purposely killed anyone. Sure some Death Eaters died due to the battles they fought in but that was never their intention. They didn't realize till he had pulled the trigger that John was aiming to kill not capture.

Lily screamed out when the first witch fell out of the full body bind she had them in stone dead with a bullet hole in the center of their fore head. Before either could recover from their shock John had executed the other 3 bound witches. When the last of the coven of 4 hit the ground eyes still wide open in fear Lily lost control of her stomach. James only held onto his lunch because he was looking after his wife.

"Take me back James. Please take me away." The poor woman wept.

All of John's fear and mistrust were shattered just then. This woman was more then able to catch the murdering witches, but the compassion and soft heart she showed now could never be faked. And for a moment he felt like shit. As he watched the man not even a decade younger than him pick up his bride and carry her away in tears. He knew he had put them there. He had made this beautiful and fiery woman break down. He was left to clean up. He piled the bodies together and burned them before heading to the Potter's guessing he would have to pack his things and leave.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Lily was sitting there at the kitchen table in there rented house when John came in. She was staring into her cup not even seeing it. She looked up when the door closed.

"John." She croaked with a weak voice.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He said turning to go to his room. "I'll leave. I understand."

She was up in a flash. John hadn't had a woman hold him since Mary but with Lily Potter wrapping her arms around him he just had to hold her. "Why? Why couldn't we take them to the police?"

He soothed her hair and rocked her lightly like he use to do when his dear Mary was upset and would cling to him. "The police could never handle or hope to keep them captured. And if they tried good officers could die." he told her grimly. "I didn't know about any of your kind because I had never met any before."

James came down the hall to see his wife in another mans arms. He should be in a rage, and usually he would be, but there was something about John Winchester that was different. He leaned against the hall wall. "Back in England there's a war going on. People born like me, from long lines of magic users think they are better than those like Lily who are the first generation in their family to have magic. They would class you as an animal and consider hunting you a sport, and if they caught you they would torture you until you lost your mind before killing you." He told John looking him right in the eye so he knew it was the truth. "I have never put some one down like you did today. But I do see why. I and an auror; a magical officer, and personally have captured several of those vermin. But they are rich and powerful and have rich friends so they just buy their way off. If we were to treat those murdering bastards the way you treated those unclean then our home country would be so much safer."

Lily looked at her husband then up at the man that was still holding her. "I could see they were dark. That the vile taint was pulsing and growing every second but I could also see their faces. We killed 4 humans today. Normal ordinary people, they had nothing special about them except an infection of evil. I can't kill people." She told them both.

"Your looking at these things wrong." John told Lily looking down into her face. "They might look human but they were willing to sell their souls for power. Then they used that power to get petty revenge and kill others was more then enough to give them a death sentence. Normal ordinary people wouldn't sell their souls to kill others. Only monsters do that. And I hunt monsters regardless of what shape they take."

Lily looked at him for a long while before she spoke again. "Teach us. We're in America for a few months. Take us with you and teach us how to hunt monsters." She half asked half demanded.

John looked to James and getting a nod he gained two partners.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

An: let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I think I should warn you this is a triad relationship. John is the only ingredient in a Potter sandwich. It you don't like it sorry. Also John is going to be a bit ooc, probably from here on out.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

John was wary about the Potters, and didn't want them near his boys just yet. So he took a moment and called Dean to tell him he was going to be away a bit longer than he thought. Dean said they would be fine, and Sammy was fine. After a short conversation he went back to his trainees.

They weren't together a week till one night in a middle of no where town near Detroit the 3 were walking back from a diner and Lily let out a piercing scream. She was pointing at one of only two other people that were on the street.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" She shrieked.

John and James instantly pulled their weapons and looked. John saw nothing save an older lady and a young man who had both stopped to looked at the crazy lady. James's eyes went wide. "What the?" HE exclaimed. "John what is that thing?" He asked the monster expert.

"What thing?" John said impatiently. "I don't see anything but those two."

"that.. that monster." Lily replied eyes never leaving the young man. "It's all black and wrinkled like burnt skin. With jet black eyes and sharp fangs and teeth." She described to him.

John blinked. "Black eyes?" He asked a bit dumbly. He turning and moved closer to the young man. The man looked at them and took off running. The three gave chase.

Once they had the man cornered John could see he had black eyes. "Demon." He told them.

They both made disgusted faces. James threw a few curses at the thing while Lily prepared for a heavier curse. John was helping James keep the thing cornered not knowing what Lily was doing but seeing that she was doing something. She let off a high powered spell that was not normally used in battle since it had no negative effects. She had found out that it would harm a death eater but only the marked ones. The spell was used to purify water and clean infections from wounds. It would react with the dark mark and she hoped it would see this monster as an infection.

She was right. When the pure white spell his the demon it began to shriek and wither in great pain. It was like watching a demon bathed in salty holy water. John had never seen anything like it. He then saw flames in the once black eyes. Then the eyes turned brown and the man collapsed.

"I see the boy now." James said. "Before it was a creepy looking beast. Now it's just a young man about our age."

"So you can see the demons in their skins and you have a way to get rid of them with out hurting the host." John summarized.

"I guess." James said with a shrug.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Over the next two weeks the 3 hunters grew closer as they fought various things that bump in the night. The start of their fourth week together they were faced with a foe unlike any other they had seen yet. It was a werewolf.

James was reluctant to hunt a were. He couldn't help but see Remus when ever John was describing how to kill the creature. But he and Lily wanted to prove that the wolf wasn't just a rabid animal to put down.

Once they were hunting the turned were, James transformed into Prongs to show that the beast was no danger to other animals. He nearly ended up eaten. So James began leading the beast in a merry chase. He would wrangle it into the open so John could shoot it and Lily could use her magic.

This all went wrong when the creature slid too far when the nimble deer made a sharp turn. He was close to Lily and thought the woman looked like a much better meal. It leaped at her and knocked her aside sending her wand skidding across the floor. She quickly jumped to her feet and backed away in fright. Over the next several days Lily would look back and curse herself for acting like a stereo typical horror movie chick.

As Lily was nearly backed James changed back behind the werewolf. John dove a Lily tackling her to the floor. With both out the way James let off a high powered severing curse. It took the weres head off.

Lily was laying there under John in shock. She blinked up at him, coming back to herself to find that they were nearly nose to nose. John's brown eyes had never looked so soft and warm. She gave him a small smile. John looked at her in awe. He had noticed what a beautiful woman Lily was, how could he not. John thought she was the only woman in the entire world that could rival his Mary. But she wasn't his. He looked down into her smiling face and his eyes became sad and lonely.

As John was moving away Lily leaned up and kissed him. His eyes went wide, but he couldn't help but lean into her. John lost himself in the kisses until he felt someone move his shirt and place a kiss on his low back. John jerked and looked over his shoulder. James was knelt next to them and leaned over John. He looked up when John moved and smiled at the older man.

John looked between the couple trying to make sure this is what they really wanted. Lily let out a chuckle and pulled him back down into another kiss. James progressed up his back stripping him as he went. Once he was shirtless James and Lily wrapped around John and James apparated them back to the motel. John was a bit startled until Lily said it was one of their powers and not to worry. She then kissed him so hard he nearly forgot his name.

The three kissed and caressed until they were all completely naked and very aroused. John slid his hand between them and to Lily's woman hood. As he was preparing her he felt James behind him very near to his own entrance. He was a bit stiff and shocked but the pleasure of James's hand on his penis was overriding any objection he had. They slowly made love to each other with John it the middle of the couple. He would have never thought being taken by another man would feel so amazing. He was left a bit lightheaded and couldn't be sure what felt better. Being buried in Lily's beautiful body and she wrapped around him. Or having James covering him in an almost protective manner as he pushed to the hilt in his virgin body. He did know that he never wanted this to end.

They slept late the next morning and John found him self sore but he didn't hurt like he expected. The burn in his rear and low back was almost pleasant. He was the first awake and lay there looking at the other two. James was half on his back with one leg between John's. John was reclined on him and Lily was sprawled on his chest fiery hair fanned about her like a halo. James had one arm under John hand on his chest while the other was along side John's around Lily's waist. As he lay there John couldn't help the content feeling that filled him. It was like coming home. He felt safe and cared for with these two and he never wanted to leave them.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Sorry I lied. Sam and Dean will be in the next chapter. Scouts honor.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: As I said Sam and Dean are introduced. Don't own but little Winchester's a re so flipping adorable I just want to hug them. Oh... right now Sam is 4 Dean is 8, Harry will be born in 3 years. So yes the HP and Supernatural time lines are being messed with.

Over the month they had been traveling companions John had learned a few very important things. James likes to goof off and play pranks, but can be serious when necessary. Lilly like to pretend she doesn't like the pranks and turns away from James as though she's angry when really she's smiling trying not to laugh. He also learned James has more fire power in his body than the entire US army. Or so it seemed. He could cast and throw spells nearly forever and not tire. The most important thing he learned though was that you should never anger Lilly. She may not have James' strength, or stamina. But when she's hot under the collar she more than makes up for that with pure viciousness and fury. Watching her after a demon nearly killed James was like that cartoon Dean loved. Lilly Potter in a rage looked almost exactly like the Tasmanian Devil from Looney Toons.

John never wanted to be on the receiving end of that fury... Unfortunately for him he was about to meet a side of her he had yet to see.

Lilly and James were excited. They had heard about John's boys since the second week they were together. They understood that John didn't just trust them with two young boys. Lilly hadn't met them yet but was already beginning to love them from the stories alone.

They pulled into a tiny little crap motel, and Lilly narrowed her eyes suspicious. _'This better not be what I think it is John Winchester.'_ She thought. _'If it is then so help me I'll skin you alive.' _"Are we staying here?" she asked out loud.

"Yeah." John said in his typical short manner.

"So where exactly are the boys?" James asked.

"Inside."

"So your friends with the owner?" Lilly asked in a tight voice. James was praising and cursing the fact he was in the back seat. On the one hand if he stayed quite Lilly may not notice him on the other there was no way to get out and run.

"No." John said a bit confused.

"Then why are the boys here? Did you leave them alone?" She asked her emerald eyes blazing to life.

"They can look after them selves." He said defensively, not yet realizing the hole he was digging.

Lilly let out a low growl that sounded animalistic. "An 8 year old is not old enough to watch himself!" She shouted. James ducked trying to be small and unnoticed. "And he is definitely too young to look after his 4 year old brother. What if someone came after them? What if some creepy lowlife tried to kill them or rape them or sell them into child slavery?" She shouting even louder her face as red as her hair in anger.

John pulled back shocked at the verbal assault. "Well I..."

She cut across him. "You WHAT?" She shrieked. "You didn't think of them being in danger form normal people. Do they even have the money to eat and care for themselves? Does Dean understand the nutrition Sam needs to grow up healthy?" She narrowed her eyes at him with such anger and motherly fury he felt sure she was going to smite him. Then in a deathly calm and low voice she said. "You are never, EVER, to leave them alone again. Or so help me I'll do things to you, you can't even imagine. I will show you such pain the demons will weep in envy of the suffering I've caused." John didn't know why but in that moment he believed her. She would kill him to protect his sons from, what she saw as, his own stupidity.

Lilly took a deep breath and calmed herself. "James quit cowering like a kicked puppy. John take us to the boys so I can see what kind of damage you have done." With that she got out of the car.

Dean wasn't sure what he was seeing. He had come to the window to look out when he heard the Impala pull up. He was a bit worried. He could see his dad in the drivers seat but didn't recognize the woman in the passenger seat nor the man in the back. He did see that the woman was mad at his dad. She was obviously shouting and gesturing to the hotel. He watched as the other man sank down trying to hide from the angry woman. He could remember his dad doing the same thing when mom was angry.

Sammy came to the window to see what Dean was looking at when the woman got out of the car. His dad and the other man soon followed. The lady was shorter than Dad with long red hair and green eyes that were still a bit angry. The other man was using Dad as a meat shield which was kinda funny since he was almost a head taller.

Sammy looked up at Dean. "Who dat?" he asked his big brother pointing at the people with Dad.

"I don't know Sammy. But it looks like we're about to find out."

John knocked on the door in their secret way saying that it was alright. Dean got down off the bed and came over to open the door. John ruffled his hair and came in followed by the woman then the man. "Sam, Dean. These are my friends James and Lilly Potter."

Lilly crouched down so she was Dean's height. "Hello you must be Dean." She said with a warm smile. "Your father has told us so much about you."

"You talk funny." Dean replied.

"That's because we're British." Lilly told him. "And this must be Samuel. Aren't you a handsome young man." She smiled at him as well. Sam shyly hid behind Dean.

"Don't be shy boys. Lilly and James are going to stay with us for a while." John told them.

"yes." Lilly said standing and narrowing her eyes at John. "And it shall not be in a motel room."

John looked at her. "And where else do you expect them to stay? I can't take them on hunts it's to dangerous." He told her getting angry.

"Don't pull your gun." She warned. "TIZZY." She said in a loud voice.

John looked at her crazy till a small little gremlin appeared with a small pop. "Yes Mistress Lilly What can Tizzy do for yous?" The thing asked bowing till it's head was nearing on the floor.

"What the hell?" John asked. Dean and Sam just stared at it.

"This is Tizzy one of 30 Potter House Elves. They are servants that require a bond with a magical person or family or they will die." She explained. "Tizzy." She said turning to the creature. "This is Sam and Dean. James is taking them under the protection of the House of Potter. I want you to take care of them when we are away. This is John their father he is also under the protection of our house. Do you understand?" She asked kindly.

"Oh yes Mistress. Tizzy understands. Tizzy is so happy to have little ones to look after again." The house elf said nearly in tears.

"Tizzy. I want you to find a house here in the states for all of us. And a school for the boys." James said hugging his wife from behind. "Thank you. Tizzy was my nanny elf when I was a boy.' He explained to John. Mean while Tizzy popped out.

"What just happened? What is the House of Potter?" John asked

Lilly smiled. "I looked just like that when he dropped it on me. Now boys I'm sure your father has told you that magic is bad. Well he was wrong. Some magic is good and can be used for good. James and I are what your father calls natural born wizards. This is my wand." She said pulling it out. "With this I can do magic." She waved her wand and the couch that was in the room turned into a table with 6 chairs. "Now lets all have dinner while we talk."

"And what are we going to eat?" John asked still a bit shaken by the turn of events and Lilly's mood swing. But they sat none the less.

James just said in a clear voice. "We are ready for dinner." Then on the table 5 plates appeared. Each filled with wonderful smelling food that was the favorite of the person in front of them.

"How?" John asked flabbergasted as the boys tucked into their dinner.

James chuckled. "There are a few things we left out."

"Yes a few." Lilly added with a giggle.

"Since you are now part of our House our elves will see to your every need. Thus the food. See when my father died I became Lord Potter."

"What he means is that he is insanely wealthy and has houses all over the world. The magical people of England are crazy. They are about 100-150 years behind the times. They think that a man should bring home the bacon while his wife should raise the children and be wore as an arm piece at fancy parties. We are to be seen and not heard. Ridiculous." she said with a sneer. "James has an issue as. He can't have children. And if that were to be known to the other Lords then they could take his title and fortune. We came here to the states looking for someone to..." She trailed off looking at the boys.

John turned a bit pink. "Is that why you wanted to hunt with me?"

"No." Lilly told him taking his hand. "No John it's not. Along with that problem there is a war going on over there. Some people like James, who have had magic in there family for generations want to kill off all the people like me who have no magic in their family. We joined you hoping to learn how to defend ourselves better against these terrorists." She smiled at him gently and leaned close "Though as we have gotten to know you. The both of us have thought about it. If you are willing we would love to have a child with you." She said into his ear.

John felt all his blood rush south with that comment. He always wanted a big family. And here this couple was wanting to expand his. He had feared if he did find someone else they wouldn't want Dean and Sam. But these two were ready to buy a house for them just to keep his boys comfortable. "I would like that too." He told her kissing her hand.

"We can't stay forever." James said smiling at the woman he loved and the man he was starting to. "As Lill said we have a war to fight and friends back home we just can't leave. We plan to stay till Just after Lilly's birthday on February 7th then head home. But we will come back as often as me can."

"You have to go hurt bad guys like Dad?" Dean asked innocently.

"Yeah Dean we do. But our hunting is much farther away and will take longer." James said ruffling his hair.

That night Sam and Dean took one of the twin beds while the adults shared the other.

The next morning there was a thick packet that appeared on the table just after breakfast. James took it and looked it over. He them laughed. "Tizzy is amazing." He told them.

"What is it?" Lilly asked. He just passed her the folder. Lilly chuckled too. "That is brilliant. Tizzy deserves a reward or something for this."

"Well?" John asked

"Tizzy found us a great house in a small town in Southern California. It's got it's own private beach and will be warded for safety in the next two days. The house sits on 70 acres of land so there will be no nosy neighbors. Tizzy also says that while Dean is a perfectly normal boy. Sam is a psychic, he has power similar to ours but not the same. There are two schools here in the US that are specifically for people like them. Those that know about magic but don't have any of their own. Sam could be trained in his gift and still go to school with Dean." Lilly told him.

"And this school is in California?"

"Oh no. The schools are in Massachusetts and Colorado. I prefer the Colorado one. I don't like the curriculum for Salem's Academy of Magical Arts. Rugudiar is much more well rounded and they can help Dean with anything he had missed while caring for Sam." Lilly said

"And how are they going to get from California to Colorado every day for school?" John asked as though it were obvious.  
"Tizzy will pop them there and back. She will be caring for them when we are way. Taking them to school is part of that." James told him with a smile. "So lets pack up and head to Cali." He said standing from the table.

John just shook his head and followed. He was sure these two were going to be the death of him. He looked them over as James started wrestling with Dean and Lilly was cleaning Sam's face. "But what a way to go." He murmured to himself.

AN: Hope it wasn't to awful. I kinda sucked at playing the kids. Next chapter will have a new house and new school for the boys.


	5. Chapter 5

An: How dare thy reviewer Sakura Lisel question one such am me? Just kidding. But Sakura does bring up a good point that I have left a few (lots of) glaring plot holes. That's because when I came up with this idea, and wrote the first 2 chapters, I planed for the Lilly/ John/ James triad to take maybe 4-6 chapters then the Potters would die and John would be left with the kids. Well it hasn't happened that way and I will keep them alive for a while longer (stupid house elves and child services ruining my plans). Fair warning I plan on them still dieing while Harry is young.

Also sorry for the title. I have it saved on my computer as Supernatural cross and couldn't come up with anything good when I went to post and realized it didn't have a title. I am open to suggestions if you want it changed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean wasn't 100 percent sure what was going on. Lilly and James were very strange people but his dad seemed to trust them and he didn't looking like he was under a spell. He knew the gist. Tizzy, the tiny girl Yoda, was going to take them all the way the California by...popping. Not sure how that worked. Then she was going to pop them to school every day. And she was going to feed them and take care of them.

As he thought about it, Dean didn't like this. Taking care of them was HIS job. HE was the one to watch out for Sam not some elf thing. If she took care of Sam what was he suppose to do? Dean didn't know anything else. He didn't have any friends because they were never in one place very long so without Sammy he would be all alone. That was what Dean feared most. He was terrified of being alone.

Ok... so the house was amazing. It had a massive yard in the front. It was a big house as big as the whole hotel they had been in. It was brick and impressive with lots of windows and some balconies on the second floor. The inside was awesome. So James might be awesome too, especially when he whispered that they could get _ANYTHING_ he wanted.

They all settled in for a few days. And Dean was starting to hate Lilly. She was always holding and playing with Sammy... _Samuel_. Who did she think she was? He went to his Dad to make it stop.

"Dad?" He said to the man that he looked to for everything.

John looked at Dean. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what it was. James and Lilly had given him everything he had ever wanted for his family. This house and a school were they could learn not only what they needed to get away from this life but how to survive in it. He wanted Sam and Dean to have that choice.

"What is it kiddo?" He asked. He knew that look. John wasn't good at emotional things so he and Dean had developed this silent language where they could just read each other. He knew Dean wanted to speak alone so they went to Dean's room.

"Can you make Lilly stop?"

"Make her stop what?" He replied looking at his son confused

"Make her stop stealing Sammy." He said with a pout glare that was adorable.

John chuckled. "Dean." He looked away digging deep into those places he didn't like to go for the boy he'd do anything for. "Your mother was an amazing woman and no one can ever replace her. But James and Lilly would like to join our family, and give you and Sam more brothers and sisters." He explained as best as he could.

Dean looked a bit shocked. "So what I have 2 moms and dads now?"

John blinked. "Yeah I guess you do." He chuckled again. And here John thought him being a hunter made his family strange.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Have I stopped being public enemy number one?" Lilly asked Dean when he sat down to dinner the next evening.

"I guess you're ok." He said looking away. "Do you really want to be my mom?"

"If you'll let me." She replied softly bending down to his height. "Would you want me to be your and Sam's mom?"

"I guess your nice. But you have to share Sammy. OK?"

"Sam isn't a possession. He's a person and we can both love him. We can all use more people to love." She took her seat and smiled at him. "So how do you feel about a sister or another little brother?"

Dean looked up at her with eyes wide. "Really?" He asked happily. Having more siblings would mean he would always have someone that needed watching and protecting. He remembered when Sam was littler. Babies needed care all the time. Now he could take turns with Tizzy she could watch the baby while he played with Sammy and she could look after Sammy when he cared for the baby.

Dean was becoming content with the fact he was gaining family, even the elf, and not losing them like he feared.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nearly 2 weeks after they came to the house John got a call about a hunt. It was then that he realized his Impala was still back at the hotel. "James I need the elf to take me to my car."

"Why?" James asked looking up from the comic book Dean had introduced him too.

John thought it was strange that James had grown up with out comics or TV or anything 'normal.' But Dean had taken it as his new purpose in life to educate the man. And man had that led to issues. Finding out there were really giant spiders the size of a mini van had really freaked him out. John hated spiders, creepy, hairy, evil things.

John remembered when Dean showed James the X-Men the other day. He had been fascinated with Mystic the shape shifter. James then tuned into Prongs the deer. Of course Sammy has called him Rudolph ever since and is now convinced that all the reindeer are shape shifting ninja, that work for John. Lilly laughed till she pissed herself.

But back to the issue at hand. "Because I just got a call about a job and I need my car." He said obviously, James was such a child at times.

"I got that." He replied slowly like John was the idiot. "Why do you need Tizzy to take you to it?"

"Because it's practically halfway across the freaking country."

"The impala's in the garage." James told him.

"How... Whe... If you tell me magic I swear I'll shot you." John told him when he saw that mischievous smirk.

James just chuckled. "Tizzy brought it here by... Magic" James then took off running when John pulled his gun.

John was delayed in leaving due to chasing his wayward man-child boyfriend and then properly 'punishing' him. John and Lilly left a thoroughly reprimanded James behind while they went on the hunt.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

So it was official. Dean loved his new school. He didn't know what to think at first when he arrived, by appariting (which sucked), but it was great. When he appeared they were in a large lobby. There were lots of other kids arriving too. Some by the front door, others popping out of thin air and some with elves like he would be after today. There was a lady in a 3 piece business suit that came over to greet him, Lilly and James. They had to escort him the first day but after that it would just be him and Tizzy. Then that fall Sammy would join him.

The lady talked with Lilly and James about classes and his needs and his dad. Lots of boring stuff. Till it was time for his first class. It was math. His teacher was nice. She introduced him As Dean Winchester, and told the whole class his father was a hunter. He had looked at her like she had lost his mind.

But once he took a seat the boy next to him, Greg, told him not to freak out. His dad was a hunter too. In fact several of the kids had at least one hunter parent. As he was introduced around at recess Dean learned there were all kinds at this school. One girl was part Siren, another part Veela (He wasn't sure what that was but he was told it wasn't human and if she got pissed she'd throw a fire ball at him). There was boy that was half goblin and another that was part giant. And of course there were lots of Wicca, that's what the school called the people like Lilly and James that could do magic without demon help.

Dean had normal subjects like math, reading, history, and stuff. But then Gym class was more like basic training. They had a class he could join when he turned 10 to learn to use a gun. Dean was also taking a potions class, runes, and Latin for hunters. Supernatural science was taught within his regular science class. So yeah this school was awesome.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

AN: Dean in the series seems to need to be needed. I think that started from practically being Sam's parent instead of brother.

Sam's 4 right now and really doesn't care where they are or who's there so long as Dean is around.

I plan for Harry to go to this school from 5 till 11 like he would muggle school then to Hogwarts were he'll have a tactical advantage ;)

This didn't come out how I wanted so bleck. Moving on.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I own nothing, and everything I do have isn't paid for... yet.

Timey skipy time

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Things calmed down for them all. And a routine was established. Dean would go to school every day. Some combination of John, Lilly and James would go out on hunts and then come back. When they got hurt the elves would patch them up. Dean loved being able to help Lilly brew the healing potions. And throughout it all the triad explored the many different combinations they could think of in their bedroom. Whenever they would talk about their relationship all 3 admitted to liking being between the others and feeling completely cared for and protected. Before the Potter's John would have never called himself a sexual deviant but now?... now he was trying to think of new things for them to try.

Christmas was drawing near and Dean was a bit nervous. Over the past 4 months the Winchester-Potter family had meshed into one. Sammy was young and just accepted this. But Dean knew what kind of gift they had been given. Thanks to Lilly and James... and Tizzy they got to see Dad more often. He was healed quicker, and he was happier. Life was just about perfect for Dean. The only thing he missed was his real mother. But he was stuck about what to get Lilly and James... and Tizzy for Christmas.

James was also nervous about the holiday. But that was for a whole other reason. They planed to return to England on February 22 nd. So they could spend Valentines with John who they had grown to love. Not that any of them had said it out loud. The Potter's could see he was not good at expressing his emotions, other than anger, and they were trying to help him through it, but it was slow going.

John had hated Christmas since Mary died. But now he had more to celebrate than usual. And the date of their departure was drawing ever nearer and he still hadn't plucked up the courage to tell them how he felt.

The 3 adults smiled as Sam and Dean enjoyed opening their gifts and pulling the magical crackers James had Tizzy get for them. The poor elf had broke down in tears when Dean had given her a crappy, cheesy card he had made at school. James had to tell him it was ok Tizzy just wasn't use to getting presents and was overly happy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After the boys had crashed form a long day of playing and just being boys the 3 retired to their room. James was nervous and he was making John Nervous since the man didn't understand what was wrong with James. So Lilly spoke. "John. James and I have been talking and we would like to ask you something. But it's hard for James. And if you don't want to we won't be angry." She babbled looking away.

John walked over to her cupping her cheek. "What's got the smartest person I know agitated?" He asked gently.

James let out a loud sigh and came over leaning his forehead on John's shoulder. "Would.. will. Could I..." He stumbled not able to ask what he really wanted. That was strange to John because usually getting James Potter to shut up was the problem.

"We would like to adopt Dean and Sam." Lilly told him.

John's whole body went stiff and he didn't know what to do or say. He was in total shock. Of all the things to ask. He would have never guessed that would be one of them. James pulled back and turned away. "Sorry." He said in a weak voice. "I... Let's just forget it." James felt rejected and hurt by John's response. Lilly moved over and hugged her husband. Leaving John frozen, feeling like his world had just fallen apart.

He hadn't realized, not till that very moment just how in love he had fallen. But the thought that he had hurt James tore at him like nothing he had ever felt. Mary and he had never really had any falling outs. They had argued but never hurt each other like he had obviously hurt James.

John turned and looked at the young couple. They really weren't that much younger than him. He came over slowly now nervous himself unsure if he would be welcomed. "I don't understand." Is all he could think to say lightly touching James on the back.

James didn't move away but didn't turn into him like he normally would. James, he had learned, was a cuddle bug. He loved to snuggle up to him and John was beginning to get use to the mans affectionate nature.

Lilly gave him a small smile. She understood her two men and the huge gap that lay between them. They were so different but she loved them so much. "We love Dean and Sam like they are our own. James and I would like to make that official. A blood adoption would make them ours. All 4 of us."

"Mary would still be their mother?" He asked glad that Lilly seemed to be able to read his mind and see his fears.

"There is one adoption that is rarely used now but it will keep their true parentage but also add us as parents. We would do the same thing to any kids we have in the future. If we had something of Mary's would could have her adopt any future kids too." She left off there.

"I... I can't... I'll never..." James said sounding very broken and all the sudden John understood why he was so upset. James was sterile he would never have a biological child. John hadn't thought about it but any kid they had in the future would be his and Lilly's, never James'.

John turned James and hugged him hard holding the man he loved close. "I would love to have you be their father."

That settled the triad had a lot to celebrate and wouldn't be seen again till well afternoon.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

John didn't like the sound of blood... anything. But it would make them all the boys parents and Lilly promised it wouldn't hurt. She had even let Dean help with some of the brewing once it was explained to him and Sam. Dean had understood one of his class mates had lost a dad and when her mom remarried the guy blood adopted her.

The ceremony was rather easy. They made a circle out of blue paint mixed with some herbs, drew lots of runes and when James and Lilly bled into a chalice, with more herbs and the potion Lilly and Dean made. Then drew runes on Dean and Sam's faces. After it was complete both boys glowed for a moment then it was over. John had been warned there could be changes in the boys. There were.

Dean's hair got James's craziness and was now sticking every which way as though it had a mind of it's own. John guessed he would have that just sexed look when he was older like James as well. His mouth had also changed it was still like Mary's but now it sat a but crocked like James' and made him look mischievous. His hazel eyes took on a very light green hue. And his cheek bones were a little higher, like Lilly's. Sam's hair got a few red highlights and a bit more curl to it but there wasn't much of a change. Sam's face took on some of James' aristocratic look. The main change in Sam was vertical. All the Potter's, as James explained when asked, were tall, some very tall. Sam seemed to get that from him. And latter in life John would blame James for making his son the behemoth he would grow into.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

AN: Been planning the blood adoption from the beginning. Sam and Dean will keep the Winchester name but can now use the Potter name if they need to in the magical world. Dean will NOT be named head of the Potter family when James dies because he IS keeping the Winchester name. Harry will still get the title. John then Sam will likely be regent till Harry comes of age. Because putting Dean in charge of business stuff or large sums of money can't end well.

I feel kinda sorry for John, he lost his wife and now I'm going to kill his new lovers. Life is such a bitch when your name is Winchester... or Potter


	7. Chapter 7

An: Don't know where the inspiration is coming from but glad it's here.

Short but it's 2 am and that's all I got.

Sex makes a great gift. Not that I a proud card carrying member of the V-club would know. But I do like a good sex scene. I hope this counts as one...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sexy Part, can skip if you like

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

John was getting use to natural magic, somewhat. So he asked Tizzy if she could take Dean and Sam on a vacation somewhere because he intended to have a very, VERY happy Valentines weekend all weekend long if he could get away with it.

Kids gone, cell phone battery removed, house phone unplugged, and two lovely younger lovers to please. For now it was good to be John Winchester. As he walked into the bedroom life got a little bit better.

Lilly had James on hands and knees on their bed he was completely nude with his rear high in the air. She was holding tight to the base of his manhood not letting him cum with one hand while the other was playing with the toy that was inside him. He stood for a moment just watching, but the sight made him more turned on than he had ever been on his life.

Lilly gave a predatory smile when she saw John freeze the strip like he was on fire. She very enjoyed torturing her men. And James was to the point he was almost begging for release. John was a bit impatient and as soon as he could he nearly ripped the toy from James and entered himself. That did make the larger man cry out. Lilly still had a vice grip on him as he was filled with the powerful hunter. John my not win a contest for length but he was thick set and filled James, making him burn with the stretch. Lilly didn't allow him release till she could see John was on the pinnacle as well. She watched as her lovers fell apart together. It was beautiful.

James recovered first, he always did, one of the many benefits of magic was faster healing, or recover time. James moved John to one side of the bed to rest and watch as he took his revenge. Using his wand James had Lilly's hands tied above her head on the bed and he moved to set between her thighs. She smiled up at him withered wantonly. James leaned down and gave her a sharp nip on her full bottom lip. She gasped not expecting that. James began exploring the body he had long ago memorized. Trailing fingers, tongue and teeth into all the places that he knew lit her on fire. Lilly could always dish it out but couldn't take it. It wasn't long before she was moaning and begging for him but he wouldn't drive her over the edge. When she would get close he would bite sharply and draw her back just to drive her higher. John wasn't idle either his mouth and hands soon joined and Lilly was near wild with pleasure when James finally entered her. He sunk to the hilt and she shrieked in frustration when he wouldn't move but they just continued to play her body like masters. John gave a nip to her very sensitive thigh and Lilly was over the edge without James moving an inch.

Once she was coming down from her high James began moving in her sensitized body. Then John was upon him changing the angle and spreading James so he could take him again.

Thank goodness for house elves because for 3 days those 3 didn't leave their room except to rechristen their on-suite.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sexy Part Over

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean would never admit he was crying and Sammy clung to a weeping Lilly. James and Lilly had to go back to their home now and for some reason it didn't feel like their hunts. This wouldn't be a few weeks and done they would be gone a long time and wouldn't see them much. Dean knew his Dad was sad too but there was nothing any of them could do. There were lots of people over there that were counting on them coming back. He just hop his new mother did come back. He didn't want to lose her too.

John held them both not being ashamed to kiss them in front of the kids like he use to. He was proud that these two wonderful people loved him even if they still hadn't said the words. He would miss them and knew they would come back as soon as they got the chance. But it was war over there and there was no telling how long it would be before they returned.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

AN: Sorry it's short and mostly sex and them leaving but c'est la ve


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Potter's are back in England for a while.

Query: Should I give them another sibling? I was thinking a sister about Froge and Gred's age but I can't decide.

This story is a bit half cocked since I don't even know how I will get from here to a scene I see of Harry, Dean and Sam arguing with Bobby and Cas about the pending apocalypse. But most of the series is half cocked so it should workout. ….I hope

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sirius was tired but so excited to see his best friend back. He was thrilled and desperate. Most of the light side were. They had all known James and Lilly were powerful but without them you could see just how good they were. James and Lilly were the only two they had that could match Alice and Frank Longbottom. Alice was the strategy and Frank the power. Those two couples were the front lines for the light. They were the only ones that could stand up against the Lestrange trio. They were approaching Dumbledore and Voldemort's levels.

Voldemort hated the Potter's and Longbottom's, but more so the Potter's. Lilly and James were younger but stronger. Alice was smart but Lilly a genius, Frank was powerful but James more so. Lilly got under his skin more than any other, because she, unlike the other 3, was not pureblood. A mudblood beating him was chipping away at his image. He needed her destroyed.

They had been back nearly a week and nothing had really happened. But Sirius and Remus too, could see something was different. They both looked sad, as though they had left something behind. Remus thought Lilly had been pregnant and they wanted to find a good safe home for the child till the war was over. Sirius just thought they had made a good friend, someone else they could add to the Marauders. But neither asked. In these dark time it was better, safer if no one knew.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Winchester's settled into their new life in the absence of the Potter's. Dean still went to school and was slowly gaining a love of learning. Though he still had little patience for anything he didn't think he needed. That included runes, Latin and history. He thought they were all super boring.

Sam was left with just Tizzy as company most of the day. That was till that fall when he would join Dean at school. But for now he liked being on his own. He loved Dean and sometimes throughout the day would miss him but for the most part he just played and didn't really notice his absence.

John was almost over the moon with happiness. He missed Lilly and James as he would one of his limbs, a dull phantom ache in his chest. But he was happy with what was going on with hi... their boys. Once he embraced magic John was able to be home nearly every night for dinner. He would call for Tizzy any evening he was spending in a hotel room and she would pop him home for dinner. Then once he put the boys to bed Tizzy would take him back. There were still nights when he was hunting nocturnal creatures and had to miss but he no longer had to go weeks without seeing them.

During Dean's summer vacation John tried to spend more time with them both. This ended them at the door of his _friend_ and fellow hunter Robert 'Bobby' Singer.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Bobby didn't know what in the Sam hell John wanted or why his 2 young boys were with him, but after they had drank some holly water he let them in. Sam had whined a bit about the heat and not wanting the water but did as he was told. Dean was curious, he had never met one of Dad's work contacts before.

Bobby was somewhere around 8 years older than John and starting to bald where he rubbed his hat up and down on his brow all the time. He had a bit of a beer belly and dressed like a red neck. Sounded like one too. They stayed there for 2 days. John used the opportunity to look through some of Bobby's books and the boys had a ball playing hide and seek in the salvage yard.

He was sure what to make of them really. Part of Bobby's mind said he was glad that John seemed to get the stick out of his ass. But the paring, the hunter in him screamed that this wasn't John. The hard ass, hard headed, stubborn, fool, idgit, Winchester wouldn't be so, so, so down right friendly. The John he knew was prickly as a cactus and sweet as a cobra. The man sitting in his house right now was still stubborn as a mule but there was a lightness in his eyes and he was never very harsh with the boys. He even smiled when they came in covered in mud and motor oil. So Bobby asked him about it.

Boy was that a shocker. He never expected John Winchester to move on. The man was like a dog with a bone most of the time. He told Bobby that he still loved Mary and was still looking for Yellow Eyes but he also cared about these 2 new people. Bobby was rocked to his core when he heard that he was sleeping with, and by the sounds, falling for a man. And not just any man, but a married man and he's with the guys wife too.

John quickly explained when Bobby started shouting at him for corrupting a marriage that he was with them both together and they knew all about it. He wasn't coming between them. They still loved each other just as much as ever. John didn't however tell Bobby about them being naturals or about James' sterility.

The family headed back home and John took a week off to laze on the beach with the boys before both headed back to school at the end of summer.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

AN: A bit about what they do between when James and Lilly left and when they will come back. It's now late July in fic


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry it's been a while. Supernatural had left my mind.

I don't own this unfortunately... maybe fortunately, I couldn't come up with some of the stuff from the series's and would have never been able to kill Remus, or Fred. Or written that much snark in the case of Supernatural.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

The time between July and December seemed to drag. All those involved were wishing for the members of the family that were missing. Sam, Dean and John missed having the James fill the house with his stories and laughter. And occasionally explosions from a few failed pranks. Lilly and her nearly never ending good mood. She was the backbone of the family and warmed them all with her love.

James and Lilly 1,000's of miles away missed them just as much. John the strong crutch they leaned on and who taught them so much. Sam with his shy, quite demeanor. And Dean who had been slow to open up but they loved him all the more for doing so. Their hearts ached especially for the two boys they had taken into their hearts.

Sirius and Remus had both noticed something was different but not what. Mad-Eye Moddy was thrilled to see the change in them, specifically Lilly. Before she had been the weak link, always unwilling to do what needed be done to end this war. But now?... Now at times she frightened him with her ferocity. The auror didn't know what is was but the smartest witch of her age had something she was willing to kill for.

He had seen it one one raid. Voldemort had been there and James and Lilly went after him. Previously it had been James in the lead, but this time Lilly had been pressing him. She wasn't the power house her husband was but she could get spells off faster than the dark lord could defend. She would barrage him with speedy and highly accurate spells that would weaken and distract him from James' heavy hitters. They were a force of nature. Near the end when they had the Dark Lord backing down, faltering, Moddy saw the gleam in her eyes, and the Dark Lord saw it too. Lilly Potter had zero interest in capturing she was here to kill.

Moody had seen that look before. It was the same one Lady Bones wore, and Madame Prewitt. It was the look of a mother willing to kill in defense of her child. That's what had puzzled him. Lady Potter wasn't with child, and didn't have children. He didn't know why she had changed but he liked it. This woman actually gave him a tiny bit of hope, because he knew the only way to really stop this madness from spreading was to kill it dead.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Lilly didn't care anymore. She would wait no longer, and told James as much. The first of December was as long as she would stay. Britain could burn for all she cared. All that mattered was seeing John and _HER_ boys. James was no idiot so didn't even try and fight. Every spare minute they found was spent planning their winter escape and buying obscene amounts of Christmas gifts. Lilly smiled at the thought. '_The boys will be buried alive under a mountain of gifts.'_ She thought gleefully. She was a bit daunted when she saw that even with all they spent on gifts there was still not a noticeable dent in the Potter fortune.

They took an Elf ride to their family on the 27th of November, they couldn't stay as long as before and would have to leave just after the new year but they were coming.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

John had trouble remembering a time when he was happier at Christmas. He had his two lovers warming either side of him each night since they arrived. The boys were happy and safe. Dean was stoked when he came home from school to find a giant Christmas tree that was all the way to the ceiling of the 2 story entry way. It was covering in ornaments and fairy lights and all around and under it were huge mounds of gifts. Nearly half with his name on them. Sam was in awe. He had never in his whole life had a Christmas like this. He only knew the on the road celebrations where dad may or may not make it.

James was even more excited than the kids. He just loved making others happy and when those others were also his sons it was a thousand times better. He agreed with Lilly, Britain could burn for all he cared, Sam and Dean were all that mattered. They would fight to keep the world, their world, safe but no more. Once this was over they were settling down with John and having at least 4 more kids, maybe 5. Yeah 5 then they would have the magical number 7 and the house would always be filled with laughter.

Lilly fit into the role of mother like she was made for it. She loved the boys with all she was and would do anything for them. Seeing them so happy made her happy. She also loved seeing and being with John. She hadn't realized how much she missed the way they fit together till Lilly was back in his arms. Being sandwiched in a hug between her men was her idea of peace. Lilly could happily stay right here. She had nothing save a few friends back in Britain, so she wouldn't be giving up much. But James would, and if not dealt with Voldemort would take over and then expose magic, and likely the whole supernatural world even they hadn't known about before meeting John. She couldn't let that happen, it was far to dangerous. If the supernatural world was exposed the creatures and demons John fought wouldn't have to hide and could do more damage. No she would stop him to preserve her happiness.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The Potter's and Winchester's were both re-energized and happier after their 6 weeks together. They made a plan, on Dean's suggestion, to send letters back and forth using elves.

In early February, James revised the plan. They began going to California for a meal now and again. Usually dinner for the Winchesters which was breakfast for the Potter's. They even spent the rare day not fighting death eaters with John. They didn't even mind that it was the middle of the day for them and night for John.

This was their new normal till the end of April when Lilly dropped a bomb on them. She was with child.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

AN: Not a lot of detail sorry. The child is NOT Harry. Harry is 2 years away. This will be an older sibling that will be in the same year as the Weasley twins. I love Fred and George and wanted to give them a BFF or maybe girlfriend.

Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: This is short, mostly rant and about the new addition.

icyquest4 has asked me to make Harry the youngest. I have a plan (even if I just came up with it and haven't worked out ALL the details), for that plan Harry will be the youngest.

I also must add for the SN fans there will be no Adam... _don't kill me_

sorry but he just can't happen in this fic, since I moved HP forward 10 years Lily and James will be alive in '90 when he was suppose to be conceived. According to Wiki he was born September '90 this fic Harry will be born July '90. Yes cannon I can see his existence and frankly an surprised they don't have lots of little half siblings running around. Cannon John always came off as a man that got around... well at least when he was single. When with Mary I see him as being very faithful and devoted. Same with James and Lily in this fic.

I'm still planning on the events of Halloween '91 ('81 cannon) happening but I'm starting to feel really bad for John and the boys. I'm not real sure how Dean would take to losing another mother, especially since he'll have her for 4 years, just like Mary (he's 8 when they met and will be 12 in '91) and his brother will be around a year old too. It will be Mary and Yellow eyes all over again... I hadn't thought of that till just now.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

John didn't know what to think. He was thrilled to have another child but also worried since Lily was in such a dangerous situation. As the months marched on Lily ballooned out. Sam was intrigued by the growing belly. Being 5 now he was insanely curious. He was also at first convinced Lilly had eaten the baby. James and Lily were all for going back to England and leaving John with that one. His son he can give the 'talk', or at least a child friendly version.

Across the pond Remus, Sirius and Peter were preparing and excited about the next generation Potter. James had found a healer that was willing to be questioned under veritaserum and swear an unbreakable oath to never reveal any information she learned. The rest of the Order were also excited. Not only was there going to be the first in the next generation of Potter's, but there was a new Weasley on the way. Molly, sister of James' good friends Fabian and Gideon, was expecting her 4th child.

Remus and Sirius were in obvious competition for the coveted Godfather spot. And they were diving Lily crazy. Till her darling little boy Dean made a suggestion when she was complaining at dinner. After she told Sirius and Remus if they didn't shut up she was going to name them the Godmothers, they toned it down and then only 'fought' about it when Lily wasn't around. James ended the argument for good by saying that for any daughter they had Remus would be Godfather and for sons it would be Sirius. Since it was a 50-50 and through out history the Potter's had an even amount of both sexes the 2 agreed. Remus was happy to be able to let Mooney out on any boys that dare approach his Goddaughter and Sirius wanted to teach his Godson all his 'mad' skills with the ladies. He had the misfortune of saying such where Lily could hear and was banned from the house, for a week, and the next 2 sonograms.

As the pregnancy developed John lost his apprehension and became just excited. Lily decided that since John couldn't really come to England for the healer's visits she would go to a local muggle clinic and get them done with John under the name Lily Winchester, his wife (unofficially).

All of the worry that was leaving John seemed to move right into Dean. At first nothing seemed wrong, but as the months passed he became quieter and would look at Lily with a small frown. They didn't know what was going up till just before Christmas when a dam seemed to beak. James had just asked Dean what he wanted for Christmas and the 9 year old broke down in fat tears saying he didn't want his Mom to die. IT took James a long while to calm Dean down. When he did and when they talked it out, James learned that while Dean didn't blame Sam for Mary's death he still associated his birth with her dieing. HE was terrified Lily having a child would lead to her death as well. There was little James could do to soothe his son. He did convince Dean that having the child would not kill her, but he still became hyper vigilant anytime if mom was in the room.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Rosemary Potter was born in a muggle hospital, the stroke of midnight on January 1st 1988. A New Year's baby. She was 19 days early. At birth she had a mass of vibrant red hair and coco brown eyes the perfect mix of John and Lily. They were lucky she was born in America so they could do the adoption before any magical got to see her. Ever since the announcement back in April John had been scrounging for anything of Mary's. He got lucky and uncovered a storage compartment that Mary kept all her parents things in. Inside was a lock of hair from her first hair cut, which her own mother had kept. So they were able to have Mary and James adopt Rosemary, making her, Dean and Sam full siblings in blood even if they were born to different women.

Rosemary was both lucky and unlucky in the adoption. Mary's genes enhanced Lily's so that her red locks fell in spirals and could never be straitened. She also gained the Potter height, she would tower over all the boys in her class for many years to come. But unluckily she also took James' vision. She wouldn't need glasses all the time but by age 9 would need readers to see anything up close. She took after John's mother as well and was very thin boned making her appear under weight even though she was not. As a child she looked awkward and gangly but once she reached puberty and filled out Dean was itching to shot all males that dared to look at his lovely sister who had the figure of a model _AND_ an ample chest like Mary and her (Mary's) mother. Remus was in perfect agreement.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: this is all about Rosemary, named after her 'mother' that's dead and following Lily's family tradition of naming girls after flowers/plants.

I see Lily (at least in this fic.) as being on the skinny side with not much in the way of curves. Some but not a lot, the only thing she had in common with her sister Petunia. Mary on the other hand I always pictured as a blonde bombshell, long curly hair, curves for miles, if a bit short. So Dean get's his height from both mom and dad.

Rosemary is kinda based on a good friend of mine. As a kid she was... homely is a nice way of putting it, but looking back now she was almost alien in appearance. But now... Now she looks like a Barbie doll. Beyond stunning. But due to idiots picking on her when she was young and hadn't grown into her features she is very self consensus and doesn't believe how gorgeous she is.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hola y bienvenidos,

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Juggling a life is never easy. Doing so with a 9 year old, 5 year old, and a newborn is even harder. Throw in demons, ghosts, and a crazed Dark Lord and you get the life of the Winchester-Potter family.

Every one loved Rosemary. Dean was an over protective big brother the instant he saw her. Sam would stare at her but was frightened he would hurt her because she was so small. John thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world, so did James. Lily and Remus were in love with her and Sirius was in the dog house for saying she looked like a wrinkled space monkey.

Hiding John and the boys become increasingly difficult. Especially because of Dean and Remus. Remus wanted to spend every moment he wasn't a werewolf or fighting Death Eaters with his goddaughter. Dean wanted to skip school and spend every moment period with his sister. There was really little choice but to introduce the Marauders to the Winchesters. John and Lily being hyper over protective made all 3 men swear unbreakable vows never to speak of the Winchester family to anyone else.

John was very suspicious when Peter got overly nervous at the request. He had to resist the urge to shoot the rat. John was surprised at how easy it was to accept Remus the Were. The man was kind, friendly and intelligent. Unlike those that he hunted. When he brought that fact up Remus chuckled.

"John. By what your describing you have only met muggle werewolves. When a muggle, a person without magic is bitten the pain of the change drives them mad. In some cases they can't even turn human again after the moon. I have magic which protects my mind from the change by locking away my humanity. I am no more dangerous in wolf form than a wild dog."

"Yeah and he knows we are his friends and won't attack us when Siri and I are in our animal forms. That's why I changed that time we met the were. I didn't know it was a muggle." James added.

John nodded. That made sense. "Are you a danger to the kids?"

"Not while I am human. I would like to say I would recognize them as a wolf but I would rather not find out."

John nodded again. He would accept that and not harm the man save in defense of his children. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Many who know the Winchester men, both now and latter in life all compare Dean and John. Few other hunters think Sam had any part of John in him. But that was untrue. In fact Sam was much more like his father than Dean was. While he is less likely to shoot first and ask questions latter Sam is very suspicious of strangers and has good instincts most of the time.

Sam did not like nor trust Peter. He took his mistrust so far as to not be in the room with the man alone. And anytime Rosemary was also there he would watch the rat with eyes hard as granite, no warmth in their chocolate depths. It was the same look John got when anyone mentioned demons.

Lily picked up on her boys mistrust. She had never really liked Peter but tolerated him for James sake. She also watched him like a hawk when he was near any of her babies. Dean didn't trust him but didn't seem to care much. As he saw it Mom, Dad, or Pop was always around so it didn't matter. No one would be stupid enough to bother them so long as their parents were around.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

An: I keep trying to clean this filler up but I just can't. So I'm leaving it.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: This will have several time skips showing 'snap shots' of life between Rosemary and Harry's birth.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lilly was not a happy camper. John and James were conspiring to keep her from going back to fighting. One day when Rosemary was 6 months old she asked Dean to take her and Sammy down to the beach. Once the kids were taken care she hexed her lovers to the ceiling and left in John's precious Impala. James was also unhappy that every time he tried to order Tizzy to take him to Lilly he activated a curse he and Sirius had invented that made him start singing show tunes. James asked John to talk to the elf but Tizzy was ordered by her lady not to listen to John in this unless Lilly's life was in danger.

4 days later when she finally returned both men were fuming. John ranted and cursed a blue streak. James gave her his father's patented disapproving face. Lilly was unempressed and unmoved by both reactions. She ignored them both and went up to the kids. She loved on Rosemary and kissed Dean before crawling in bed with Sammy.

James looked in on her curled around their little boy and sighed. "She's as hard headed as both of us."

"Yeah. But dam if I don't wish she wasn't some times." John replied sagging against James. He wasn't one to voice how worried he was for her. Ever since Lilly walked out the other day he had been having nightmares about Lilly being on the ceiling above Rosemary's beds. It was Mary all over again. He sighed heavily scrubbing his face. "I'm just glad she's home and safe."

James looked down at the shorter man. "Yeah I just keep seeing her like my Mom. Her and Dad were murdered by the bastards we are fighting 6 months before we met. That's one of the reasons we choose that time to come."

John looked up at him. "Mary." Was all he said. James nodded. He bent down and kissed John.

"She's safe and here with us."

"Now if you two can quite being macho jerks that make Sirius look smart everything would be fine." Lily said from the bed. "Now go to sleep before you wake the kids."

James chuckled. He stepped away from John and walked over the the bed. "I'm sorry. I know you are one of the most bad ass people I know. I love you so much." He said petting her hair. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Then kissed Sam on the head.

"Cuss like that in front of my baby again and I'll cut your balls off." She replied kissing him again.

John let out a low laugh. "Come on." He said hooking his fingers in the back of James' jeans dragging him out the room. "Good night Lilly. Don't scare us like that again... please."

Lilly fell asleep curled around the boy that she saw as her son with a smile on her face. She was glad to have proved her point and to be back where she wanted to be. She wouldn't sit on the sidelines like a house wife. But the moment that dark bastard and the yellow eyed prick that dared threaten her family were taken care of she was going to retire. Set at home like Fabian and Gideon's sister for a decade or so and do nothing but be a mom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rosemary's first birthday party was something else. Everything was going great Rosemary was all smiles and baby gibberish. That was until the first fire work went off. The noise or light one scared her and she let out a piercing wail.

Just at the height of her scream a second firework exploded. All at once magic burst from her for the first time. She threw everyone save Dean, who was holding her, to the ground. Dean didn't know what was going on, he thought they were being attacked so he grabbed Sam and drug him back into the house. He didn't pause or slow down till all 3 were locked in Dean's room. He put Sam in the closet then handed him Rosemary before standing guard outside the door.

Dean was recalling the time when he was 6 and the wife of a vampire Dad killed had tracked them down and tried to drain Sammy. Dean still had a 3 crescent scars on his upper arm from the crazy vamp puncturing his bicep as she yanked him away. He would do it again if it kept Sammy and Rosy safe.

John rushed into Dean's room. He knew his son that's where he would go if he was scared. Lily was right on his heels.

"Dean." Lily said coming to him and hugging him. "Where are your siblings?" She asked looking around for them

"The closet." John said. "The most defensible place."

Lily took Rosemary from Sam and helped him up. She spoke once she had all her babies in her arms. "You scared the daylights out of me when you ran off. I thought you were hurt." She told Dean looking him over for any damage.

"We were attacked." Dean replied. He looked down he didn't want his mom upset with him

"No baby. We weren't attacked. That was Rosemary. She's magic like me and James. When she get's scared it lashes out. Right now her magic is a baby too and doesn't know what to do so it accidentally hit all of us." She explained calmly. Sammy was silent. He had been told from a very young age that if there's danger he has to be as quite as a mouse.

"She's going to be a Wicca like the girls in my class?" Dean asked

"Yes." Lily said remembering that here in the States females born with magic were called Wicca while the demon dealing kind were referred to as witches. "She will be a Wicca. She will even go to the same school James and I went to." then more to her self added. "If it's safe by then."

It took over an hour to fully calm everyone. Dean was relieved to know he hadn't done anything wrong. James also showed Dean to the magical bomb shelter they made under the basement. Only close family could enter and it was heavily warded with every magic ward and hunter protection they could put on it. They told Dean if he ever thought they were in danger to head down there till one of them came and got him. Dean nodded. At Remus and John's urging they would run drills so that Dean knew just what to do and so that Sam would be less scared out of his mind if something happened.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rosemary was crawling by 13 months and saying a few words by 16.

By two she was toddling around the house. More often than not with Dean or Tizzy on her heels to make sure she didn't bump her head.

Sirius near busted a gut when Rosemary called Dean 'bean because she couldn't make the hard 'd' sound yet. Calling John 'Ah was also hilarious in his eyes. The only name she got right was Sam. James about joined his Marauder brother when he learned that Sirius and Eeyore were said the same by the baby. James was in tears due to laughing so hard.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

James was rushed to St. Mungo's in June of '89. He had been hit with a reducto to the back. It looked horrible. Like all the skin was peeled off him.

While he was recovering in America he also met Bobby.

Bobby thought (and only thought) James and John were cute together. But he just couldn't understand why an open, affectionate, suave, and warm man like him was with the prickly cactus, sourpuss like John. James was fascinated by Bobby's old bible, having never read the book before.

John was of the opinion it was 95 percent crap. James thought it was awesome and boring at the same time.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Christmas of '89 Lily announced that she was pregnant again. And this time it would be a summer baby.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

May '90 Dean graduated from primary school. That fall he would enter the hunters program at middle school. It was a series of classes added to the required core that taught the kids about more dangerous but 'age appropriate' monsters, and how to defend themselves. Offense for the most part was taught in high school. Lily was very iffy about shooting being an 'age appropriate' activity for an 11 year old. She would prefer her son to become a chef, or doctor, or even a lawyer. Hunting was dangerous.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry James Potter was born July 31 1990 at Potter Manor in England. He had dark hair and bright green eyes. He was a small baby.

The adoption made his face sharper, resembling James more but with Mary's cheek bones. His hair gained both James' 'sex' hair and some of Mary's curl, in other words it was a complete mess. Thankfully he got John's good vision. (being blind as a bat and a great seeker is an oxymoron) He also had John and Mary's height.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Ending with the birth of Harry.

Next will be the prophecy, Harry's first year. And maybe the attack at Halloween.


	13. Chapter 13

An: this one is all about Dean.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

John nearly shot the strange house elf that popped into their kitchen early in the morning on the first of October. The poor creature looked like it was going to have a heart attack starring down the barrel of his browning.

Once he realized what was happening John put the safety back on and lowered the weapon. "Sorry." He mummered.

"Can we help you?" James asked as he served Sam his breakfast.

"Yes sirs." The male elf replied. "Principal Donovan sends this message for Lord and Consort Potter." The elf seemed well educated and didn't have the same grammar troubles of most house elves.

John took the letter. It was on heavy official paper with a wax seal. He broke the seal and read it over. As he read his face darkened. "Dean!" He said in a harsh tone pinning his son with a glare. "This says you have been in 3 fights in the last month."

Lilly came in with Rosemary hearing this. "Why is this the first we're hearing of it?" She asked

"Young Mister Winchester was sent home with a note each time. Since nothing has been done and this is the third incident I was sent." the elf told her.

Lilly now pinned him with a glare as well. "Dean. What have you done with these notes?"

Dean turned a bit red and looked down.

James got both glares turned on him when he laughed. "What?" He asked. "Like I didn't find ways to keep the post owls from taking notes like that to my mum. Dad would have been bad enough but mum was bloody scary."

Lilly just gave him an even more withering glare. "You James Charles Potter are a terrible example. And you." She turned back to Dean with a less harsh look. "Don't you ever lie to us again. And yes Dean omission is a lie."

"So what does the letter say?" James asked trying to take the heat of their now very ashamed son.

"The principal wants to have a meeting with us today." John replied.

"Tell her we'll bring the boys to school and meet her as soon as classes start." Lilly told the elf that was still waiting. He bowed low and vanished.

"And you will be doing an extra 2 laps." John told Dean pointing at the boy with his spoon.

Dean seemed to sink lower in his chair. "Yes sir."

"It's going to be ok baby." Lilly kissed him on the head. "We are just upset that you lied to us. That you kept things from us. How do you expect to be trusted if you do something like this?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into his plate.

"Hey scamp don't fret so much. You broke the rules and are going to be punished. I bet you won't do that again." James told him ruffing his hair. "But you're my son so I also bet your going to get into more trouble." He added with a mischievous smile. "But." He added in a serious tone. "You will own up to your mistakes. Don't ever lie when you are caught it is dis honorable."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Feed Rosemary and behave. Sam, Dean eat up. Just because we're taking you to school doesn't mean slacking off PT. And I agree with John, Dean will do 2 extra laps for lying and more may be added later depending on what Ms. Donovan says. So let us put this behind us and get the day moving."

The boys nodded. Thought Dean stayed quite through out breakfast and their morning run. The whole family ran around the beach right after breakfast, the babies in a stroller. It was just under a mile circuit and Dean and Sam did one lap every morning while the adults did 3. Dean would be running all 3 with his parents this morning.

Once the hassle of showers and dressing for the day was over Rosemary and Harry were left in Tizzy's care while James took John and Dean to middle school and Lilly apparated Sam to the elementary school, before joining them. Sam found he hated appariting and nearly threw up when they arrived. After he calmed down and didn't look so green the he was off to classes a kiss. Dean was sent to his own classes with one last warning NOT to get in any more fights.

The 3 parents were escorted to the Principal's office. She was about their age, thin lady wearing a sharp 3 piece skirt suit. She stood and greeted them.

"Lord Potter, Lady Potter, Consort Potter." She said politely shaking their hands.

"He likes to go by Mr. Winchester, since we're not in an official contract." James replied sitting in the middle of the other two his chair slightly closer to the desk. It was a subtle hint of power. One most couldn't read but James had been taught how to be a lord since birth even if he didn't act it most of the time.

"As you wish." Ms. Donovan replied. While the title didn't have any political power here in the states money talks. And she had done her homework. Lord James Potter could do a lot of talking the value of the Potter estate was not public knowledge but it was estimated to be in the 100 million dollar ball park. That was not the kind of money you wanted aimed at you. So she would be on her toes with them.

"Jefferson has informed me that Dean Winchester withheld his write ups. I guessed as much."

"He's not being expelled is he?" Lilly asked worried for her son.

"No not for a few altercations that were over in a swing or two. No I would like to talk to you about problems Dean has been having?"

"What kind of problems?" James asked. John sat back for now. He was concerned but knew the other two were better at talking than him. He tended to devolve into shouting quickly.

"One of his teachers suggested and I am inclined to believe that Dean has what Normals call ADHD." She explained

"And that is?" James again asked

"It stands for Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder. What that means is that Dean has trouble sitting still for long periods and isn't very stimulated by intellectual activities."

"What can be done? If anything?" Lilly asked

"Well there are several options. The two I don't recommend are Normals medication or ignoring the issue."

"What do you suggest?" James asked

"That all depends on what you want for Dean."

They all looked at her questioningly.

"If you would like Dean to led a perfectly normal life outside of the supernatural world then I suggest giving him a siphoning crystal. The stone will draw excess energy from him leaving him calmer and more relaxed. The energy could even be used to power protective wards around him."

"Those crystals are dangerous. What if you give him one that's to powerful? You could damage his brain or even kill him." Lilly told her becoming angry. "You talk like my baby has some kind of defect."

"Please calm down Lady Potter. I did not mean for my suggestion to sound like that. In fact some would say Dean has a asset. But the fact is right now as Dean is he could never work in a office or business that required him to sit for more than a few hours at a time. He would go mad. Supernaturals call his condition Predators Instinct."

"What do you mean predator?" James asked interested in something magical he didn't already know about.

"Lord Potter there are several species who have enhanced senses and are Predators. Most of these like Dean have trouble sitting still. They need to be physically engaged as well as mentally. Some have called it Hero's Instincts as well as Hunter's Instincts. But we feel those are less appropriate."

"What does that mean for Dean?" Lilly asked concerned for her baby.

"Well. If you would like Dean to go into the family business or not be suppressed I suggest he be placed in the Predators schedule."

"And that is?" James asked

"It's an alternative time table to the one he has now. It has much more physical activities and is geared toward people like him with a excess energy to burn and violent tendencies. Not saying he's a volatile or violent child but as we have seen when he has out bursts they tend to be physical."

"What led you to the conclusion that this is what Dean has?" Lilly asked looking at the woman.

"Well all 3 incidents occurred around 11 in the after noon. That is during his block of lecture classes where Dean has had to sit still for 3 hours strait. Also Dean is doing excellent in all of his classes early in the morning and right after recess. But the more lecture classes he has in a row the lower his grades are. And from his elementary records he had no previous issues or failings." Donovan explained

Lilly and James nodded. "You mentioned putting him in classes with predatory creatures. What kind of things are we talking about?" John asked

"Mr. Winchester we have a nondiscriminatory policy at this school which the 3 of you signed." She replied in a snippy tone.

"You should rethink before accusing the Consort of House Potter of discrimination or what ever else you could be implying." James told her in a warning tone his spine strait and eyes going cold. "John, and myself are only concerned with weather or not his new class mates would be a danger to our perfectly human, non-magical son. Also there is a clause in your policy that says if any parent is caught breaking the magical code of ethics then they are free game to hunting parents."

Ms. Donovan had the decency to blush. "I apologize. We have had numerous incidents of hunter parents going after other students just because they are not human."

"We can understand that but you must also remember that one bad apple doesn't spoil the bunch." Lilly told her sagely.

"Yes ma'am. Your concern may be valid. Dean would be the only human magic or other wise in his class. The other students include 6 weres, 3 of them wolves, one leopard, a bear and a lion. 2 lycans, 4 vampires, a half giant, a centaur, a coral naga, a titan naga and 3dominant dwarves." She listed looking at the class roster.

"Those are potentially dangerous creatures. How can you keep him safe?" Lilly asked worried

"Well at this age their true instincts and power have not fully come in. Dean is more physically mature than most 11 year old's. Any physical classes have supervisors and assistants who are all quite capable of breaking up any altercations. Due to the wide range of species whom attend classes here we are always very mindful of bullying or discrimination. And if we see such a thing actions will be taken."

Lilly still seemed a bit on the fence. On one hand she wanted Dean to do well in school on the other she didn't want him in any danger. One a third she REALLY didn't want to suppress a natural part of him. So for now she would keep quite until she could come to a decision.

"Can we see his new schedule?" James asked

"Of course." She handed him 3 sheets. "These are the 3 options for class configuration. We offer each class 3 times a day as to keep our class sizes small, but still have a high enrollment per year. Dean will still have lecture classes with various students, only the extra physical classes, in green, will be all the predators. You should choose the schedule that best fits your family life style. This one is for the less active families and give extra physical classes. This one is for families that are very active in the evenings and this of those that are active in the morning." She explained

"Our family go for a run each morning and Dean does some sparing with us and his brother in the evenings after homework. So this would be our best option. What are these 2 blank spots?" Lilly asked

"Those are blank because he can choose which class to take. Though I would recommend martial arts. Those classes that center on using the opponents strength against them. As you were concerned Dean is weaker and in some cases smaller than his classmates. Martial arts would help even the playing field. And if he does become a hunter he will have an advantage."

"May we have a list of the available classes?" James asked. He was very glad the people in this country were so open minded and well organized. He would be more than happy to leave England and make the move here permanent. But he couldn't just bail in the middle of a war. The moment it was over though...

Donovan nodded and handed over the list.

"Thank you. We would like to discuss this among ourselves and consult Dean on what he would like to do. When do you need to know our decision?" James asked.

"As soon as possible. The sooner he is switched the better. I would like if you can let me know one way or the other by the end of the week."

"That's reasonable. We will send you our decision with our house elf when she delivers the kids." James told her. "Is there anything else to discuss?"

"No not that I have been made aware of. Dean has had no other issues."

The four exchanged good byes before the Potter/Winchester family headed back home. They would discuss their options and then ask what Dean wanted to do.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Dean was very nervous when after snack his little siblings were taken to the beach by Remus who was over, and he had been called in to talk to his parents. This was the first time he entertained the thought that 3 parents was a bad thing.

Hearing about what had happened and that he was different from the other students in his class was a bit of a relief. He was worried there was something wrong with him. Dean never said anything but he was afraid that the demon that had attacked his mom had somehow changed him so that he couldn't be like other kids. That he was somehow broken and would never fit anywhere.

"Don't worry about this Dean." Lilly reassured him. "I'm almost positive both your fathers have the same problem. They are both prone to going in half cocked and jumping to conclusions. Maybe they can get remedial classes with you?" She suggested with a wink. Dean laughed at her and his dads faces.

After going over all the options they decided for his two other classes that Dean should take Akido to help ground him spiritually as well give him an advantage, and jiu-jitsu which was more practical for a smaller person fighting larger and stronger opponents. Lilly was still unhappy with Dean being surrounded by violent students and he himself encouraged to be violent. But there were few other options. She just hoped that he would never have to use any fighting he learned in those classes.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

An: Cannon Dean so has ADHD. Or more like ADH... oh look PIE! LoL

I know martial arts are dangerous but with a magical healer on site any wounds can be easily fixed.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: When I get to the Halloween chapter I will put up 2 alternates where Lily dies in one and James dies in the other. I planned on killing them both when this fic started but I just can't do that. SO everyone will live... well maybe not Peter but I don't think there will be any complaints about that.

Sorry this is so short.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was late February, just after Lily's birthday, and Professor Dumbledore called her and James to Hogwarts. Lily had a bad feeling about this meeting. She had good instincts before but after learning about hunting from John they had become even more accurate. Lilly had completed her Charms Mastery just after Harry was born last summer and James finished his in Transfiguration the winter before that. Since then they had only come to the castle twice to show off Harry and Rosemary to there old teachers. Neither had seen the headmaster since he presented Lilly her mastery.

They arrived alone as he had requested, which was another thing that rang warning bells. Hearing that the crack pot alcoholic granddaughter of a famous seer had gave a prophesy angered the young Lord. James was about to take off the old mans head when he heard this news.

"You expect me to believe that this half wit with a longer arrest record than Bellatrix Lestrange conventionally gave a prophesy just when you were about to right her off as crazy?" James shouted nearly roaring in Dumbledore's face.

"I have to agree." Dumbledore said. "I have little faith in the prophesy. But, it was overheard, and worse yet believed by another. This spy took the first half to Voldemort and he seems to believe it. When the spy learned your child would be targeted he came to me." He explained.

Lilly sighed and put her face in her hand. "Severus." It wasn't a question.

"Your damn stalker? Great just great." James sat down deflated. "Can I at least beat the shit out of the pasty bastard?"

Lilly looked at James and the man shivered, half in desire, half fear. James couldn't help but once again think that anyone to cross Lady Potter was not likely to survive the encounter. "Leave Severus to me."

"Now Lilly, vengeance is unbecoming." Dumbledore chastised in his grandfatherly manner.

"No you listen to me Albus Dumbledore. That ass called me the foulest name in the magical world and doesn't have the balls to even apologize. Then he runs off like a little bitch just because he sees a freaking werewolf and hides behind a sycophant that wants to burn the whole freaking world. And now. NOW! he has endangered both my son and the son of one of my best friends. Not to mention the rest of my family. I will do with him what I please. The little shit wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my mother and my father setting up a room for him and putting him back together after his father beat the holy shit out of him. He owes me his damn life and if that's what I want as payment for betraying my family you won't say a FUCKING DAMN THING!" She screamed at him her face as red as her hair, magic crackling around her.

Then as soon as it came she gained control of her self. "You tell Snape that if I ever see his face again I will sever his testicles with a dull strait razor then show him what a real wolf looks like, not the tame kind like Remus. And if anything is left after that meeting I'll have to get real creative." with that said she turned on her heels and left the office. Leaving James to follow her and Dumbledore in shock and a bit of awe. The headmaster just kept hearing the phrase _'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'_ He felt sorry for Severus. It might be a good idea for him to arrange a alternate potions teacher in just over ten years time. Because there was no way the public would accept the Potter Heir not attending Hogwarts.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

AN: Just the prophesy. If you want to know what it says wiki it. I'm lazy.

No self respecting mother... or father, is going to sit back and nod along as anyone tells you some nut job wants to kill your baby.

Dumbledore thinks 10 years because he doesn't think about Rosemary.


	15. ALTERNATE CHAPTER LILY DIES

AN: Alternate Ch I apologize now for all the sad feels. This is not the real CH15 So sorry it got posted by mistake. The next is an Alternate where James Dies also full of the sad feels.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

John Winchester had to be the single happiest man on the planet. He had 3 handsome sons and the most beautiful daughter. He had the love of two of the kindest people in the world. The friendship of a man he thought he could never be in a room with and not try to kill. To make is perfect life even better Lily his lovely wife, in all terms that really mattered, just announced that she was with child again.

Just 1 month after the announcement at Harry's first birthday Lily told him it would be another son. John couldn't wipe the smile of his face for weeks. He frightened 2 poor hunters he came across by dripping in blood with a Cheshire grin on his face. Latter when he had gone to tell Bobby the new the man subjected him to every test he knew because there was no way this guy could be John.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It's amazing how fast life can go from absolutely perfect to just fucking sucks. That instant came due to trust in the wrong man and an inopportune (or very opportune depending on your point of view) moment. The wards around Potter Manor were damaged when Jame's parents were murdered but had held for the last 4 years just fine. Until recently when they had began to unravel. James and Lily had to be out of the house so the Goblins could take down the failing wards and put up new, and stronger, ones. A week, 7 days, was all it was going to take. And that tiny window of time was all the enemy needed.

Petigerw was a snitch, James knew it the instant he felt the wards around Godric's Hollow fail. He did all he could do he held off the dark lord and his 6 followers, killing 4 of them. But it wasn't enough. He was hit several times, his non-wand arm blasted off. IN the end he was knocked unconscious and left to bleed out.

The now group of 3 mounted the stairs. Lily was on her feet she did all she could to save her sons both born and unborn. She refused to move refused to submit. So she was killed. It was that simple 2 little words to end 2 lives. Lily's body crumpled to the floor still clutching her rounded abdomen that had housed her now dead 6 month old fetus.

Voldemort turned from the sight to the now bawling toddler in his crib. He shot our a curse intending to sever the boys throat and give him the same fate as his father but the child was surrounded by a white light. It burned like fire and when the spell hit the orb of light the magical backlash destroyed the entire upper level of the house. But Lily's body was completely undamaged in the magical explosion.

When news of the Prophecy had been told to the Marauders Sirius brought up an ancient spell that was semi-illegal. It would bind the family to a house and if one of the bound members was to die all other would be forcefully ported back to the house. It was invented in a time when there were many blood feuds and the death of a family member could mean that the whole clan was being targeted for extermination. It fell out of favor though when some families were attacked at their home so the recall brought all the members to the site of the attacks which led to the end of several lines.

They had placed the spell on John, Dean, Sam, James, Lily, Harry, Rosemary, Sirius and Remus. The home being the California home where the Winchester's lived. As soon as Lily died all the other appeared there.

The first reaction was Sammy screaming. He popped in right next to James who was nearly dead by then. The others rushed into action. Dean took his siblings up to his room out of the way in. John called for Tizzy to port Remus away before the transformed Werewolf could recover from being taken nearly across the world. And then he told her to get a healer. Sirius did all he could to stop the bleeding. Including using a freezing charm.

Tizzy was gone lest than 3 minutes before she popped back in with Healer Marx that had worked for the Potter family as a private healer since Lily was pregnant with Rosemary.

Being the arm was severed with a bludgeoning hex in place of a cutting or severing curse it could not be regrown. But Healer Marx was able to clean up the wound and seal it. He had to spell James to sleep so that he could recover. IF he recovered.

John sat there on the entry room floor covered in James' blood for a long time unable to function. All he could see was James' ashen face. All he could think of was the loss of the man he loved. The woman he loved. Both women he had loved. His unborn son. He looked around the room and all he could see were Lily and James. The place where Lily would put down her coat, the bench she used so James or him could help her put her shoes on when she couldn't see her toes for her belly. The black mark that would never come up where James had blown up Dean's cd player trying to fix it. Where he had ambushed the boys when they were coming inside with water balloons.

That was one of the few moments in John Winchester's life that he wept openly and loudly. He cried till he ran out of tears and still he sat there unmoving till he heard Harry crying. He recalled that he still had 4 people counting on him. That he couldn't quite yet. John stood and went upstairs to shower off. Thankful that he still had Tizzy to help him through.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: I know I am an evil mean horrible person.

This is a version were both die or maybe only Lily. I have had this written up since around chapter 5 but have decided not to use it in the actual fic.


	16. ALTERNATE CHAPTER JAMES DIES

AN: Alternate Ch Sorry for the sad feels.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

John Winchester had to be the single happiest man on the planet. He had 3 handsome sons and the most beautiful daughter. He had the love of two of the kindest people in the world. The friendship of a man he thought he could never be in a room with and not try to kill. To make his perfect life even better Lily his lovely wife, in all terms that really mattered, just announced that she was with child again.

Just 1 month after the announcement at Harry's first birthday Lily told him it would be another son. John couldn't wipe the smile of his face for weeks. He frightened 2 poor hunters he came across dripping in blood with a Cheshire grin on his face. Latter when he had gone to tell Bobby the news, the man subjected him to every test he knew because there was no way this guy could be John.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It's amazing how fast life can go from absolutely perfect to just fucking sucks. That instant came due to trust in the wrong man and an inopportune (or very opportune depending on your point of view) moment. The wards around Potter Manor were damaged when Jame's parents were murdered but had held for the last 4 years just fine. Until recently when they had began to unravel. James and Lily had to be out of the house so the Goblins could take down the failing wards and put up new, and stronger, ones. A week, 7 days, was all it was going to take. And that tiny window of time was all the enemy needed.

Petigerw was a snitch, James knew it the instant he felt the wards around Godric's Hollow fail. He did all he could do he held off the dark lord and his 6 followers, killing 4 of them. But it wasn't enough. He was hit several times, his non-wand arm blasted off. IN the end he was knocked unconscious and left to bleed out.

James knew he was going to die so he did the only thing he could to save his family. He pulled the knife John had gifted him with out and plunged the silver blade as hard as he could into his own throat. He severed his own spine and died instantly.

Bellatrix Lestrange hated all mothers. She herself couldn't have a child so took pleasure it taking them from others. Seeing that mudblood bitch round with child standing before another of her abominations threw the unstable witch into a rage. She was shouting off a very dark version of the abortion charm with in seconds.

Voldemort followed with a severing charm to the boys throat and give him the same fate as his father but the child was surrounded by a white light. It burned like fire and when the spell hit the orb of light the magical backlash destroyed the entire upper level of the house.

When news of the Prophecy had been told to the Marauders Sirius brought up an ancient spell that was semi-illegal. It would bind the family to a house and if one of the bound members was to die all other would be forcefully ported back to the house. It was invented in a time when there were many blood feuds and the death of a family member could mean that the whole clan was being targeted for extermination. It fell out of favor though when some families were attacked at their home so the recall brought all the members to the site of the attacks which led to the end of several lines.

They had placed the spell on John, Dean, Sam, James, Lily, Harry, Rosemary, Sirius and Remus. The home being the California home where the Winchester's lived. As soon as James died all the other appeared there.

As soon as they all appeared Dean rushed his 3 sibling to the panic room not knowing why his mother was screaming so. John called for Tizzy to remove Remus, who was transformed due to it being a full moon. Sirius Apparited to the healers to try and save the baby.

Healer Max, the Potter family healer since Rosemary was born, did all he could to save the child and prevent Lily from bleeding to death. In the end he failed. Lily would make it, but there was nothing that could be done for her unborn son.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

An: The other alternate where Lily lives and James dies.


	17. THE REAL CHAPTER 15

AN: Sorry Sorry Sorry for taking so long to post any thing. I promise I'm not in a well or dead or anything.

Also super sorry for posting the alternate chapter instead of this one. It was an accident.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

When James and Lilly tell John about the prophesy he storms out of the room and down into the sound proof basement where he curses till he's blue in the face.

Lilly begins work on a plan to not only save Harry, who isn't leaving the safety of their house till this is all over dam it. The next Order meeting they learn there is a mole. Lily is quite the mamma bear (dragon if you ask anyone else). SO she invites the Marauder's to tea and to see the kids. Tea is of course laced with a truth serum. Not even 3 minutes latter, they all know Peter really is a rat, Sam and John have mad detective skills, and Peter's mind is wiped of the incident. After he leaves the other 3 mischief makers rage at the betrayal.

Once they have raged out and Sirius has been stunned till he actually engages his brain they start working on a plan.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry's first birthday is also the first time Bobby Singer sees their home. He is quite impressed with the supernatural proof cages in the basement, to the super secret impenetrable panic room hidden under the 'normal' panic room. Don't let it be said that Sirius and James weren't listening to Mad Eye Moody when he was ranting about constant vigilance. They don't tell the grizzled hunter about Remus' furry little problem. John has grown to care for Remus. To love the werewolf like a brother, but he knows other hunters wouldn't understand.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It's mid August when Lilly walks into the room with all her favorite men. "Sirius today is your lucky day." Said man looks at her. She has this very sinister look and is worried for his life, and manhood. "Bring me Severus and I don't care how, or what condition he's in when he arrives so long as he is alive. But make sure Dumbledore doesn't know and you aren't caught."

Sirius Black's face breaks into a mad grin that is more often seen on his mother or Bella's face. Snevillus put the only family he cares about in danger. Sirius was going to enjoy this.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

It took him 12 days to get back. Severus Snape was unconscious, bleeding and smelled like he had wet himself at one point. He was placed in one of the cells that they had built to contain Remus on the moon.

Once he awoke Lilly came into the room. "Hello Severus."

"Lilly." He choked in reply mouth dry from lack of water and caked in dried blood.

"Now Severus. You're here, as if you didn't know, to pay back some of the debt you owe me and my family. I was all for forgetting all about how much my parents did for you as a child and James saving your pitiful life. But then you had to betray me. You painted a target on my sons back."

Lilly paused while Severus tried to worm his way out of trouble. Tried to plead that he hadn't known.

"That doesn't matter. Severus it shouldn't matter who the person in the prophesy was. If any of the boy I use to know was still alive in you, you should have never said a word to the bastard. But you did so here we are."

"What are you going to do with me?" He asked wondering what her beautiful mind could come up with to torture him.

"It's all very simple. Just two little things and then you're free." She replied with a smile holding up two fingers for emphasis.

Severus Snape shivered and waited for her to tell him what she wanted.

"First you will swear an unbreakable oath to never physically, mentally, or emotionally harm ANY of my children." Severus nodded that wasn't too bad. "Then you will take a slip of paper to the dark lord. On this paper is the secret to mine, James and Harry's location. You give it to him and tell him Dumbledore gave it to you because I asked you to heal my son in light of our past friendship. It's as easy as that."

Severus was a Slytherin. He knew better than to think the paper would have their real location. No they wanted him to send Voldemort into a trap. "And if I refuse. Will you beat me into submission?"

"Oh Severus you've been in the snake pit far to long. I would never torture you. No you'll just stay down here for the rest of your days. You have 6 days to decide. Call for Tizzy if you wish to help us." With that she left the room.

Severus didn't know what to do. From the way Black had treated him he expected more out of Lilly. He recalled the torture Petunia had to endure for breaking Lilly's favorite doll. This cell was comfortable and now that he looked around there was even food, water, an adjoining bath and everything.

Severus stayed in the cell for a day and a half before he noticed the decoration above the door. As soon as he saw the phase clock he was screaming for Tizzy. It was now 4 days till the full moon.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Why couldn't we torture him again?" Sirius asked Lilly. The two of them along with Dean and Sam were making a cake while John and James scoured the supernatural bounty list and every major news paper for signs of a case.

"Because" She looked at the boys. "The greatest fear is the fear of the unknown. Remember that Dean, Sam. Not knowing what is coming is always more terrifying. That's why normal people are so scared of ghosts. Malicious spirits are easy to dispose of but because they don't know that they are frightened." She lectured her eldest sons.

Dean nodded dutifully as he always did when being taught by any of his parents. Sam nodded as well to please his mother. There was no denying both Winchesters were mamma's boys. Sirius nodded along with them. His own mother had sometimes use the same technique on him and Regulus.

Just as they were about to go back to mixing cake batter Tizzy popped in. John and James pointed their gun and wand, respectively, at her from their position at the breakfast bar. It was a testament to the elf's bravery when she didn't even flinch. "Mistress the nasty _guest_ is calling for yous. He is screaming like Tizzy was to put his ears in the waffle iron." She said.

"See boys I knew he would see things my way." Lilly said with a truly evil smile. Dean and Sam shared a look. They never ever wanted their mom to look at them like that. "Tizzy will you supervise the cake making while me and my men head down to visit our _guest?_"

"Yes Mistress Lilly." Tizzy replied with a bow. She was much more comfortable with the whole family and spoke her mind more often than most thought a good elf should, but Tizzy was still always very respectful of her Masters and Mistress.

Lilly, John and James went down. Dean wished he could go but had been told by Lilly and James both that it wasn't because they didn't trust him but they didn't want their enemies to find out about Dean and Sam. It would put Sam in danger and that was the only reason Dean listened.

Down in the basement Severus looked at the 3. He sneered at James but then looked curious at the unknown man. He was far closer to both Potter and Lilly than just friends would allow.

"Yes Severus John is my lover. If you hadn't been such an ass it could be you sharing me." Lilly said reading the other man easily. She wrapped her arm around John's waist and leaned into him. "But then again you're not half the man John is. He's a hunter you know. And in just 5 days time you'll be his prey if you don't cooperate." She added losing all subtlety.

"If he's such a hunter then why isn't he after that mutt of yours?" Severus all but spat back at them

"Remus hadn't threatened the life of my child." John replied voice going gravelly in anger.

Severus actually took a step back at the ferocity of John's words and gaze. You don't graduate a Slytherin and not know a dangerous man when you see one. And this John was a very dangerous man.

He looked down and away. "What do I have to do?" He asked knowing that he had no choice. He could either follow their plans or tell the dark lord and take his chances at the mans non existent mercy.

"Very simple. Harry is sick." She weaved the lie for her former friend. "You as an old friend and one of the best potion masters in Britain were asked to come and brew the potions he needed as a favor to me." Lily continued. "You were given the location of our hide out and as the good little servant you are you kept the note for your master. That's it. That's all you have to do. Tell a story and hand over a note. So simple a child could do it." Lily explained.

"And don't even think of double crossing us." James said. "Sirius and I were told to keep you in relatively good condition... this time." He threatened "You wouldn't believe the hunters bounty I'd put on your head if you farther endanger my family."

Severus gulped. He had heard stories of the ruthlessness of hunters after a bounty. He also knew that if the price was high enough his fellow Death Eater's would be just as likely to bring in his head. Severus nodded. He'd do this and then he was skipping the country. Severing his arm to break the dark lords control didn't sound so bad when your life was threatened.

"Come now dear." Lilly said. "He's still human. Don't you know how much he'd be worth on the organ black market." She ended with a terrifying chuckle. Then turned and left. The 2 men glared at him for a few beats longer before leaving as well.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Back upstairs Lilly smiled at seeing her children so happy. Dean and Sam were standing on stools making icing, while Rosemary was on the floor with her own small bowl of batter (minus the egg) stirring and playing with it, clearly delighted. Harry was in Remus' arms sleeping soundly. Sirius was no longer in the room but Tizzy had them all well in hand.

"Tizzy I just don't know what we would do without you." she told the elf with a kiss to her head. Tizzy blushed brilliant and squeaked. "I'll take back over now. Can you escort our guest back to his house?"

"Yes Mistress." Tizzy replied hugging herself. She loved her family so much, and they loved her back.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: This went farther afield than I planned. But that happens sometimes. I think a good character has a mind of their own and Lilly Potter is very forceful.

Next will be the fight with Voldemort. AND... no one is dying! Well at least not yet. By now I have accepted that I have no clue what's going to happen.

This was suppose to be a simple Harry is raised by John and the boys on the road but that isn't what happened at all.


	18. Chapter 16

AN: Finally Halloween where Voldemort gets the trick and the Potter-Winchester family take the treats.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The day before they planed on baiting the trap James, Lilly and John get into a huge fight. Lilly wants to join the Marauder's in the attack, both men disagree. But James and Lilly argue that John can't come either, which makes him angry.

Remus ends up coming to their rescue. "John I know you know how to use pretty much every weapon ever invented. Why don't you get a sniper rifle and look out from a safe distance. You'll be close enough to come in if something goes wrong but far enough away so your not identified." They all nodded in agreement to that compromise. "Lilly. The Dark Lord is going to wait for a full moon so I'll be out of commission. Who will protect the kids with me here and James and John gone?"

Lilly glared at him. "Tizzy can watch them. Or do you question her ability?"

Remus backed off from that one. "It could be days, weeks, before he attacks. Are you going to leave your children with out any of there parents, with no news, for that long?"

She glared harder pissed that he was right. She conceded but hated doing so. Remus just nodded he was glad she wasn't going either. Even though they were all spending time here in the states they were still fighting a war over in England. Remus could understand their worry, the last major attack, in early September, had been headed by Bellatrix. She cornered Lilly and dueled her. Remus had nightmares for days about Lilly's scream wrenching the air. She had nearly beaten the dark bitch when Bella cast an evil version of the abortion charm on her. Lilly survived but the spell did it's job, her womb was damaged beyond repair, and the 3 month old fetus they didn't even know she was carrying was destroyed along with her chances of ever having another child.

John had been terrified by the news of her injury. He didn't care about having more children. He had 3 amazing sons and the most beautiful daughter in the world what more did he need? Losing Lilly would have killed him though. He felt for these two what he had felt for Mary. They had given themselves to him, were helping him find the monster that took Mary from them, yes them. John was sure she would have loved James and Lilly as much as he did. He smiled at his best friend. John was glad Remus was there to help dissolve the situation before his and Lilly's tempers got the better of them. Remus found it funny that hot headed James was the clam one in their triad.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

the trap was set. And just as Remus predicted he waited till a full moon. Voldemort attacked the house on All Hallows Eve 1981.

The trap didn't work as well as they hoped. The Lestrange twins were captured and Bellatrix killed but several others got away, including Petegrew. Voldemort nearly killed both Potter's and in the end was shot by John from his vantage point. But the man was dead and they knew it his body exploded but they all heard and saw his spirit leave the house.

The magical backlash nearly buried the survivors alive but John with the help of the Potter House elves were able to get them out.

The magical world rejoiced. They claimed James and Sirius as heroes ignoring the others that were there. The public, the sheep they are, refused to believe the Dark Lord would return and claimed him dead. James didn't really care he just wanted to get home to his family and his wife.

John thought the British magical people were crazy. There was such prejudice. He just shook his head and hoped he could talk his lovers into washing their hands of it all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

John got his wish. Lilly and James had little interest in Britain there was nothing there for them anymore. Sure they would still do business over there and attend a few magical functions but decided to live most of their life in California with there children. Lilly finished her Charm's mastery and began teaching. James joined the American Auror's. And basically began hunting, only with government aid and approval, John and Remus as his partners.

Sirius stayed on and became Head Auror in Britain. Right under Madame Bones. Some of the death Eaters were able to buy there way out of jail but many were captured. There was just to much corruption to get them all.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Very short but that's my rendition of the battle on Halloween for this fic. Next will be the years between this and when Rosemary goes to school.


	19. Chapter 17

AN: Sorry for the wait. :(

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

For the family the next 8 years passed in a flash. Dean's graduation and entry into the world of hunters was both a proud and stressful time for the parents. Dean was a bit reckless and rash. Lily often claimed he was a dam Gryffindor and the he spent too much time with Sirius. Speaking of the man child. He had finally settled down with a nice girl and had twins girls of his own. Remus hadn't found anyone yet but he often split his time between their home, London with Sirius and oddly enough with Bobby Singer. Remus as it turned out became a kind of glue... more like buffer, that helped John and Bobby grow closer as friends.

James was now head of the American DMLE and he and Sirius were well known as friends of the 2 governments used them as ambassadors. Lilly taught at the school her children attended and loved every day of it.

Sam had really blossomed in his teens. He was now top of most of his classes and blowing the teachers minds with his psychic abilities. One teacher speculated that his ease could be due to having witches and wizards in the house. That he was comfortable with magic and could in some cases imitate it's effects. Even beyond those talents he was an ace when it came to languages, runes and rituals. Sam spent hours upon hours with Bobby going over various lore and research. As for his 16th birthday he dreamed of becoming a lore master so he could help his family while not having to move around all the time. For all his skill Sam was a bit spoiled after all these years and didn't like sleeping anywhere save his own bed in his own house.

Dean was the exact opposite to his younger brother. He loved to travel and explore not just the country but the world. HE wasn't a big fan of being side-along apparated but he loved the results of traveling up to 100 miles in an instant. Once he joined the force James and/or John were often his partners one his first dozen or so cases. But after that he was paired with an energetic fay as his partner. The hyper active trickster and Dean often traded insults and pranks to pass the boredom that came with the job. The Marauder's were all thrilled about the chaos the pair caused even if James had to _officially_ disapprove.

Today however was a special one that the family had been discussing for a few weeks now. It was Rosemary's 11th birthday and they had to decide where she was going to get her magical education.


	20. Chapter 18

AN: Crap so sorry this hasn't been put up. I didn't even realize ch 18 was done till I went to post 19. I am such a spaz.

Normal text

'_thoughts or writing'_

Dad is John, and Papa is James.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The platform to get to school was a neat bit of magic. But it wasn't all that impressive. Rosemary has been using a similar charm to keep Dean from reading her diary of years. She loved her oldest brother but he could be such a pain. Dean was convinced that he had to protect her from the _entire_ male population.

'_I feel sorry for Lynn. How such a gentle, sweet person could not only be Dean's work partner but his fiance. I don't even know.'_ She thought to herself as she hugged said water sprite goodbye. Rosemary knew that Lynn could be fierce and give as good as she got when need be but more often than not the older woman preferred to stand back and let Dean do all the talking.

Rosemary rolled her eyes at her Papa. He was being stupidly over protective again and refusing to let her go.

"James." Mom said smacking his arm. "Let our poor girl go."

"Don't wanna." He whined hugging her tighter. It was just her parents Harry and Lynn. James and Lilly were both still worried about how the wizarding world would react to John, Dean and Sam. While the family (aka the Marauders, and the Tonks family) didn't care they were well aware of how most wizarding Britain viewed muggles and buy their standards Sam was a muggle, or at best a squib.

"James let the poor girl go so I can have a turn." Aunt Andromeda called as she came over with Tonks. They didn't get to see the Tonks' very often, just Christmas and birthdays. She was a thin older woman a few years older than Mom and Papa. But she was still a witch to watch out for. She kept Uncle Sirius in line and that's nothing to sneeze at. "So where is my rascal cousin?" She asked noticing Sirius was not with us.

"He's stuck in a meeting with the Malfoy's." Papa replied. "He's trying to claim regency over the Black family. He says his son has more rightful claim since Sirius was disowned."

"What nonsense. If that were true he would have taken the regency when Walburga started falling ill." she replied

"Exactly." Mom said. "Lucius thinks Sirius is a softer target than the harpy."

Tonks and I chuckled. "Ready for 6th year Nym?" I asked her

She growled lightly the tips of her hair turning red. She hated her name and only tolerated Nym because she said it was like I was calling her a nymph. "I guess." Nym had told me about how some of the boys treated her because of her ability. She had been worried the first time she saw Dean after puberty. But his only request had been to turn into him so that he could get a better look at his sexy self.

"Don't worry. Anyone gives you trouble this year and I'll take care of them." I told her throwing my arm around her shoulders.

She chuckled. At 11 I was not much shorter than her. Nym is on the short side and I took Sam's giant genes. "Sure I'll threaten them with my own personal attack firsty." We shared a laugh as our parents talked about dull adult things like politics and money. We chatted for a bit before someone called for Tonks and she headed off to talk with her friends. "I'll catch up with you on my rounds. I'm a prefect this year you know?"

"Really? I had forgotten the 1000 other times you've mentioned it." I joked back she was so proud to be the 6th year girls prefect. "Will you get any alone time with that seeker you're so smitten with?" I joked

Her face turned blood red. She thought this year's head boy was cute and I wasn't about to let that teasing opportunity pass. She said something profane back at me causing Aunt Andromeda to scold her. I chuckled wondering about the older boy that could catch my cousins eye. He had to be cute, but that couldn't be all there was too it.

"Papa, help me get my trunk loaded. I want to get a good seat before they're all taken." I said saving him from mom and Aunt Andromeda's talk which had turned to romance novels.

He levitated the trunk with a flick of his wand and began directing it aboard. It wasn't hard to find a compartment and set down my bag. Then I was back out looking around at all my soon to be classmate, trying to decide who looked like a potential friend and who I should steer clear of.

Mom had told me not to judge any child by their parent's wrong doings. She often had to glare Papa and my Uncle's into agreeing. Dad didn't have an opinion one way or the other since he didn't deal with wizards very often.

Just as I was saying my last goodbyes a gaggle of red heads spilled onto the platform. There looked to be 100 of them though in reality it was more like 9.

"Arthur." Aunt Andromeda greeted the balding man.

"Andromeda. How good to see you again." He replied.

"Any more off to Hogwarts this year?" she asked looking over the rest of the red heads.

"Yes in fact. Fred and George here are in their first year." He replied motioning to the twins who were goofing off.

"And I had best not hear one single complaint." The woman who was obviously their mother threatened, while holding a young girls hand.

"Hi I'm Rosemary." I said coming over and holding out my hand to one of the twins to save them from their mothers rant.

"I'm Fred and he's George." They both said pointing to themselves and then to the other.

I chuckled. "This is going to be fun." I said with a smile shaking their hands.

"H... Hi Charlie." Nym said coming up behind us. I looked and saw her face was a bit pink and her hair was scarlet.

"Charlie wouldn't be head boy would he?" I asked the twins. They nodded. "This is going to be too good." I chuckled mischievously.

The twins shared a look and then put an arm each around me. "I dear brother / think this is / the beginning of a / beautiful relationship." They bounced back and forth.

It took me a minute to keep up with them. I nodded in agreement. It seemed I had just made 2 new friends.

"We're going to miss the train." Another red head whined. He looked to be older than Fred and George but younger than Charlie.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." Fred said with an eye-roll.

"That's perfect Percy. He's our prat older brother." George informed me.

"No worries I have one of those too. Sam can be such an annoying over achiever." I replied.

They chuckled at my face. "How many brothers / do you have?" They asked

"Dean's the oldest he's 20, Sam's 16. Then me 11 duh. And Harry's the baby at 9."

"That's not too bad. / We have Bill he's 19, Charile's 17, / Percy 13, us 11, Ron's the same age as Harry / and Ginny who's 8." They replied

"Wow I wish I had more brother's and sisters, but mom can't have anymore." I told them with a frown.

"You can have some of ours." They said in tandem.

"I might just take you up on that." I replied before going to get my final hugs.

The 3 of us sat together on the train and shared stories about the pranks we've pulled and about our large crazy families.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Again sorry for the wait and the shortness. :(


	21. Chapter 19

The twins were shocked that there new friend was none other than Rosemary Potter. Daughter of the Potter's that saved the world and stopped the dark lord. They were sure she was going to be in Gryffindor with them. They were quite disappointed when the sorting hat placed her in Hufflepuff instead.

That separation did nothing to hinder their friendship though. The three where as thick as thieves by the end of the first week. And driving the teachers crazy by the end of the second.

Depending on how you looked at things Rosemary's first few months at Hogwarts either went really well or really bad. According to her, Dean, Papa and the twins it went awesome. There was much pranking and hilarity abound. According to the teachers Mom and Sammy it went poorly. There was tons of detentions, and several letters home about her behavior. Since Rosemary was also the top student in class Minerva was loathe to punish her too severely.

It didn't help anything that her head of house Madame Sprout found most of the pranks hilarious and let a few hints of other tricks slip as she was_ 'telling her off '._

During one of those detentions the three mischief makers laid their hands on a magical piece of parchment. When they tried to figure out what it was and the names, Mooney, Padfoot and Prongs were mentioned, Rosemary immediately wrote home.

James was ecstatic to hear his little girl had found the Marauder's map. He also told her that they had left several stashes around the castle for future pranksters, but he wouldn't tell her where to find them.

Rosemary just smiled she loved a challenge.

Meanwhile Rosemary also had a second secret operation to plan as well. She had watched her cousin mooning over the twins brother Charlie and from what she had learned he was a good guy. Perhaps worthy of one of her family members. So she started trying to find a way to get them together. From what she had learned so far, Charlie Weasley is no stick in the mud but he takes his studies seriously. He's excellent at Charms and wants to work with beasts when he graduates this year. Also along with being head boy like his older brother before him Charlie is also captain and seeker for the Gryffindor team. He is kind and helpful even to students from the other houses. He is even civil with the Slytherins, which for a Gryffin is practically saint hood.

Rosemary sent off letters to both Dean and his fiancée Lynn for advice on how to help Nym. Since she was now not only her cousin but her house mate as well.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

While letters still came back and forth Rosemary received no match making advice. She was loath to ask Sammy since he'd go all chick flick on her and she'd gag. Mom had to lead Dad and Papa into a relationship so they were out too. ….Wait a minute Mom. She was perfect. Rosemary felt like an idiot for not asking her mothers advice sooner. The woman had navigated around Papa being obnoxious when he was younger, and hating her two best male friends. Not that they every talked about that seeing as both men _HAD_ gone dark side. She still couldn't believe her mom was bffs and study buddies with Augustus Rookswood the genius death eater.

While penning a new letter home and asking Mom for match making advice she was also finishing her Herbology essay. Hogwarts was beyond dull, had had already covered over half the material at her old school and there weren't any extra curriculars that she cared to attend. Sure Papa and Uncle Siri were quidditch super fans but she could care less... unless the players were topless like that the ones in her calendar. Rosemary would rather watch weird movies with Sam or work on one of the cars with Dean than play or watch quidditch.

That boardem was one of the reasons Rosemary, Fred and George caused so much trouble. They were all very smart kids and their classes weren't stimulating them enough. At least that's what the guidance counselor at her old school said when she accidentally (on purpose) blew up the potions lab and may or may not (AKA they had no proof) have released all the CoMC creatures into the teachers lounge... at lunch. Rosemary liked to think that even if they weren't the top three students across the board in every single class they would still be causing mayhem.

Speaking of she'd have to glue her brothers ass to the toilet seat again. Dean had the balls to insult Lynn's figure, probably on accident but it was the principle of the thing. She loved her brother to bits but some days she thought the only time Dean took his foot out of his mouth was to put the other in.

With a head shake Rosemary left the badgers den and went to find Peeves.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Rosemary was beyond glad to be home for the summer. The few weeks over Christmas had just been a teaser. She missed being home, seeing her parents and brothers every day and her uncles almost every day. Harry had joined the soccer team and they had won their championship all while she was on the other side of the world.

She would refuse to go back to Scotland in the fall but Papa had asked her to do this. Seemed all the freedom her parents had from their fame in the Europe was paid for by her and latter Harry going to their Alma Mater. While normally she would throw a fit... She had thrown a fit when earlier in the summer she told her parents she wanted to quit Hogwarts and was denied.

Dad had been the only one even remotely in her corner. He was sure they could handle the fall out if she didn't want to go back. Papa was on the fence but Mom was adamant. She was going back and would stay there until she graduated.

When latter Mom had taken her aside and explained why instead of just ordering her to go it all made sense and Rosemary felt very powerful. Her and Harry would attend Hogwarts not for her parents freedom or because they loved their old school. The two of them had to attend to keep everyone distracted. They were like the hat in a stage magicians act there to draw focus and keep the sheeples attention. Even though most of the _known_ Death Eaters were behind bars there were still those unknown and the sympathizers who would give all the gold in Gringotts to get their hands on her non-magical brothers and Dad. Hell even Papa's _light_ competitors wouldn't be above using _muggles_ to stuff their coffers and expand their margins.

John hated using his youngest as shields but on the other hand Lily had a point. Being in the spot light meant there was always someone watching them. Hiding in plain sight as she said. And he had no desire to join Lily and James at any of those boring dinners with slimy politicians. Even some of the ones here in America tried to weasel their way into his lovers good graces. Only one had made the mistake of trying to use Dean to get to James. That man would never see the light of day again. John shivered in both fear and arousal at what Lily was capable of when defending her babies.

Other than Rosemary's fit over going back to Hogwarts the summer was quiet for the unusual family. That was till one week before she was due back. As Tizzy was bringing in desert Dean stood from the table and dropped to one knee before Lynn. She looked hat him eyes going wide.

"Marry me?" was all he said cheeks and ears bright red.

Lynn all but tackled him shrieking yes over and over. The whole family laughed then broke out in cheers.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: sorry this has taken forever. I've not had any inspiration for this one which is sad.

If any one has an idea or suggestion as to where this should go that would be nice.


End file.
